The Tale of Two Snows 3
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: The Charmings wake up to find out they are in Story brooke and that a lot of time has gone by how much time is uncertain but they think about a year but they will soon find out that a return to Storybrooke and The Return of Anna Sophia is not the only thing they have to worry about (The second half of season 3 if Snow White had a twin sister)...NO RUDE COMMENTS ABOUT ANNA SOPHIA!
1. The Prologue

Tale of two Snows 3

The Prologue

The Charming- Mills family and their friends were in the murky part of the dark forest going up against the wicked witch. Everything they had thrown at her so far had failed. Emma used her magic to blow Zelena near the nearest tree but Zelena comes up as if nothing had happened. "My sister has taught you well. Let's see how well exactly." said Zelena throwing her own magic at Emma who gets knocked down herself. "Not very that's a pity I was hoping to go up against a worthy advisory."

"I don't need magic to defeat you. I only need one thing." said Emma

"Really? And what is that?" asks Zelena going up into her face

"This!" yelled Emma suddenly holding a giant bucket of water.

"A bucket?" asked Zelena "It that supposed to frighten me."

"A bucket of water." said Emma "And it should it is the only way to defeat you."

"Is it?" asked Zelena

Emma throws the water at Zelena who melts away in a puddle of goo. They all go around the puddle that used to be Regina's sister. "So, what do we do to with this mess?" asked Emma

Suddenly a swirl of green smoke appeared and Zelena was back to her old self. She laughed at Emma's shocked expression "Why didn't that work? It worked in the story." said Emma

"You really believed that water could hurt me?You are more gullible than that Dorothy Gale girl. She believed she killed me with water too. This Kansas place she came from birthed morons clearly. I thought Enchanted Forest residents were smarter but I guess your parents aren't."

"Excuse me! My wife and I are not stupid!" yelled Charming as he and the others stepped closer to Zelena with their weapons out.

"No, just trusting which makes you even more gullible." said Zelena "Now, Emma, where were we?" asked Zelena smugly. "O,that's right. "

Zelena uses her magic and sends everyone flying in different directions and then takes Emma and knocks her back towards the tree and starts to strangle her." You call yourself a savior. You're nothing but a joke. I ought to end your pathetic little existence right now but I have a better idea." said Zelena suddenly Emma disappears in green smoke as if she had never been there. "What did you do to my mother!" yelled Henry running up to her with a sword in his hand pointing it at Zelena

"The same thing I think I'll do to you, you little brat." said Zelena snapping her fingers and making Henry disappear in green smoke and leaving nothing but a sword that hits the ground.

"What did you do to my family!" yelled Charming "What have you done!"

"Relax, Prince Charming. Your family is safe. I sent your daughter and grandson to a place where they won't be an interference. A place where happily ever after is just a dream. " said Zelena

"The land without magic." said Charming and Snow together

" Smart. But I wouldn't bother trying to find them. I made absolutely sure that they won't remember any of this and that means any of you. Now, if you excuse me I have preparations to make… Snow White… Prince Charming…both of you keep yourselves safe and healthy. I'll be back for the baby when it's time and make no mistake Snow White what is yours will be mine." said Zelena disappearing herself.

" Emma was our only chance in defeating Zelena. She was the only one with white magic. What are we supposed to do now? It's not like we can go back to that land not without a curse." said Regina

"The Curse! That's it we have to enact it again." said Snow White

" Have you lost your minds in order to enact the curse you'd need to kill the thing you love the most and I can't the thing I love the most is gone." said Regina

"There has to be another to enact it." said Snow

"If there was do you think I would have killed my father?" asked Regina

"What about a magic bean with one we could open a portal or Jefferson's hat." suggested Charming

"There are no more portals." said Regina "Not for us. Not for anyone the curse brought back win I enacted this it split up both realms there is no way to get back." said Regina

"So, the dark curse is the only way." said Charming

"Haven't you been listening I can't cast it." said Regina

"But someone else can." said Charming

"Who?" asked Snow

"You." said Charming"It's the only way you can use my heart to cast the have to think of our child."

"Our child needs you." said Snow "I need you. We'll find another way we always find another way."

"I think he's right. There is no other way not this time." said Regina

Regina transports them back to the castle and they start putting ingredients until they are all in the cauldron. "It's ready." said Regina

"No, Regina. There must be another way to get to Emma."

"There isn't. You know if there were I would have gone back to Henry." said Regina "This is it. This sacrifice."

"Snow, we have to do this." said Charming

Snow shakes her head.

"You have to do this." said Charming

"I can't. I can't crush your heart. I can't lose you." said Snow

"You could never lose me." said David "But this is our only chance. Think of our baby. Think of being a mother."

"Our baby will never know it's father." said Snow

"Of course it will through you." said David "We've always shared one heart and it will only grow stronger when you look at that baby's face."

"I've loved you since the first moment I saw you." said Snow

"And I'll love you til my last." said Charming

They kiss.

"OK, do it." said Charming

Regina went to Charming and ripped the heart out of his chest. Then she handed it to Snow who crushed it into the potion.

Meanwhile back at Zelena's castle she makes two memory potions one for her and one for Rumple.

"There is a new curse coming. We need to retain our memories to do what has to be done so drink up." said Zelena handing Rumple the potion. He refuses it at first. "Come, you want to keep your memories don't you?" asked Zelena. He takes the potion. Zelena flies off. He is about to drink it when Neal comes out of Rumple's body. Writes a note and then calls for a dove. He ties the note to the dove's leg telling it to find Captain Hook. He then goes back into Gold's body suddenly Gold starts to sing to himself "Ding, dong the witch is dead. There are voices in my head. With nothing left to do I'll make one into two. Ding dong the witch is dead there are voices in my head. To live in harmony 1+1=3… and logic is still alive when 1+2=5… but to survive this score that can be no more… 1+2 must equal 4… one of them will be true the other just a magic brew. Ding dong the witch is head there are voices in my head. ding dong… ding dong" Gold recited over and over it went on the wind and sailed to the Charming-Mills place. The smoke billowed up from the cauldron as Zelena entered. "You can't stop this curse." said Regina

"No but I can spice it up a bit." said Zelena who drops something into it."How about a forgetting potion. O, I'm sorry did you need your memories for this mission? Were you planning on stopping me. You won't even recognize me or remember the sacrifice your husband made. In fact, you'll be so busy worrying about your husband you won't have time to worry about me."

Zelena swoops off laughing in glee

"Regina, I'm not going back there without my memory and Charming. Could you split my heart and give part of it to him." said Snow

"That's risky it might not even work." said Regina

"Please Regina just try." said Snow

Regina takes out Snow's heart splits it and hands half to Charming. Snow puts her heart in Charming's body and he breathes again. Suddenly Snow White hears an unusual rhythm and they all black out.

In Mary Margret's apartment the alarm clock goes off. A young woman with long black hair gets out of bed half asleep. She gets some clothes and gets in the shower. She starts to sing the song 'It's all been done' while she is showering. As the water hits her face waking her up it starts to occur to her that something was not right. She was in her bathroom the same bathroom she had walked into for 29 years… what? That most certainly wasn't right. The Enchanted Forest sadly didn't have showers only one place she ever lived in did. Story brooke. How did she get back in Storybrooke was she dreaming? She pinched herself but she was still there. This wasn't happening to her. As she looked down to get herself together the young woman noticed her stomach and screamed. The young woman got out of the shower dried herself off and quickly got dressed them left the room for the bedroom. When she walks back in the room she screams again seeing her husband in bed with another woman. David and the woman sit up in bed "Snow? What's wrong?" asked David

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Look around you, buddy then tell me what's wrong." said the young woman.

David looks around and suddenly notices where he is. "We're in Story brooke. What are we doing in Story brooke?"

"I have no idea but that's not the only thing that's wrong. Charming, look at me. What's different?" asked the woman

"You're pregnant…." said Charming in disbelief

The woman next to him had been completely silent in fact David had forgotten she was there but the woman just sat up gaping at the young woman standing in front of her.

"Charming, one more thing is different." said the young woman

"She's not Snow White." said Snow

"What do you mean she's not…" said Charming turning to the woman next to him.

"Snow?" he asked then looked back at the young woman in front of finally putting in pieces together. "Anna Sophia, you're back."

"Hey, Charming. Hey, Mary Margret" said Anna Sophia who had been the young woman standing in front of them.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"What are you doing here?" asked Charming

" That's the first thing you ask your wife? Really? Not a how are you doing Anna Sophia…how were things in New York Anna Sophia? Just a what are you doing here?" asked Anna Sophia

"Don't jump down his throat it's a very logical question considering that the last thing we remember was Charming kissing us awake after Regina cast the spell to bring us back together. We were finally back together." said Mary Margaret

"I'm sorry. This is stressful for me too. I didn't except to wake up in Story brooke pregnant." said Anna Sophia "Not that I wouldn't want to have another baby with you Charming. Of course, I would. I'm just very surprised. I mean we need answers." said Anna Sophia

"Where are Emma and Henry? Did they come back with us?" asked Mary Margret

Anna Sophia goes up into the loft and comes back down and shakes her head.

"I know exactly who we could get answers from." said Charming

"Regina!" they declare together.

An hour or so later they are walking up the street to Regina's place. As they walk by they bump into Ruby and Granny heading to the diner.

"Snow… Charming… Anna?" asked Ruby in shock "You are Snow… you're… you're twins again."

"Apparently. " said Anna Sophia

"Do any of you have any idea why we're back in Story brooke?" asked Granny

"No. We were just heading to Regina's we have a feeling she might know something about this." said Charming

"I've been thinking maybe Regina isn't responsible for this. She really changed that year that Anna Sophia was living in New York. Why would she suddenly decide to curse us again?" asked Mary Margret "Unless things with her and Robin aren't going well."

"It wouldn't be the first time one of our villain family members lashed out because they were upset with their true love. Gold did it all the…Gold. He was the only the person who could enact this curse aside from Regina." said Anna Sophia

"But that's impossible. Rumplestilskine died killing Pan." said Charming

"What if he didn't. Obviously a long of time has passed that we don't remember what if he came back?" asked Anna Sophia

"But with that logic anyone could have brought us back. We could be dealing with someone new." said Granny

"Maybe we are." said Charming "We'll go talk to Regina she is the most logical suspect at the moment and if it's not her she might have some idea who did this."

"OK, but if Regina is innocent we go talk to Gold." said Anna Sophia

They go to Regina's. Anna Sophia knocks on the door. Regina answers. "What are you doing here?" asked Regina

"Well, Mary Margret and I are split up again. I'm pregnant. We can't remember anything and we're back in Storybooke so our first thought was that you would know what's going on." said Anna Sophia

" Come in… Robin, Roland, and I were just sitting down to breakfast." said Regina

They enter the house and go into the dining room where Robin and Roland were sitting.

"Greetings." said Robin was they entered "Please join us Snow White, David, and Anna Sophia… I thought you and Snow had come together."

"We thought so too." said Anna Sophia

They sit down at the table.

"Now, I'm sorry to disappoint all of you but we have no idea what's going on." said Regina

"Really?" asked Charming

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Regina

"It wouldn't be the the first time you lied to us." said Charming

"I finally have a happy ending. I found Robin. I got back Henry. I finally realized I'm part of a family and I learned to let go of my anger. Why would I wreck that now?" asked Regina

"She has a point if she was responsible Henry would be here." said Anna Sophia

"Henry isn't in Story brooke?" asked Regina

"No. Neither is 've been trying to call them but no answer." said Anna Sophia

"But if you didn't do this who did?" asked Charming

"I'm telling you it was Gold. We have to go to the pawn shop." said Anna Sophia

Regina magically transports them all to the shop. Belle screams when they land.

"Belle, where is Gold? We need to speak to him." asked Anna Sophia

"Speak to him? You need to have a seance to do that." said Belle

"A seance?" asked Anna Sophia

"He's dead. I was hoping I could find him but before I could I was back here in Story brooke. I thought I felt his presence when I came to open the shop this morning. In fact, I wasn't even going to open the shop but I felt his spirit guide me here. Why did you want to speak to him? You don't believe he's responsible for this do you?" asked Belle

"Well, someone did it and we only have two options and Regina claims she didn't and if she didn't and Gold didn't then we're dealing with an unknown threat and we all know how dangerous that is." said Anna Sophia "So, what are we going to do?"

"We can't start panicking yet." said Charming

Suddenly Leroy comes in in a panic. "They're gone! They're all gone!"

" Leroy, calm down. Who is gone?" asked Charming

"Happy, Doc, Bashful, Sneezy,Sleepy,and Dopey. All gone." said Leroy

"What happened?" asked Charming

"Well, we woke up early and decided to explore town. Happy, Doc,and Sleepy went towards the town line. They were gone for an awful long time so they rest of us went to see what was keeping and Sneezy and Dopey got too close to the town line and were dragged into the darkness. I barely got away with my life. We need to go after them and put the town on alert." said Leroy

"We will figure all of this out. I promise." said Charming to Leroy then turns to the others. "I better go to go to the town line and deal with this."

"Are you crazy? You can't go by yourself whoever or whatever is out there might get you too." said Anna Sophia

"It's a risk I have to take. I want you and Mary Margret to stay here with the others. You could try to figure out how to break this curse." said Charming

"I'm sure there is something in the books." said Belle going into the back and coming with a pile of them. Each takes a book except for Anna Sophia and Mary Margret who look at David "You can't go out there by yourself. What if something happens to you? We can't lose you not now."

"You won't lose me. I will be back I promise." said David

" No. I'm going with you." said Anna Sophia

"It's dangerous in your condition." said David

"I don't care no one tells me no." said Anna Sophia

"I'll round up the merry men and go with him." said Robin

"I don't care. I'm not just staying here looking at stupid are not going to fix anything?!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Books are very important. Books helped me save a man who was cursed." said Belle

"I'm sorry but I need action." said Anna Sophia

"All right… all right. Anna Sophia, let's go." said David "We'll be back soon. Love you, Mary Margret."

"I love you too… both of you. Please, be careful." said Mary Margret hugging them both.

Robin goes up to Regina "I promise we'll be back soon. " said Robin giving Regina a hug them he turns to Roland. "You mind Regina while I'm gone, little man."

"OK. Love you, papa." said Roland

"And I love you too, Roland." said Robin

Robin, David, and Anna Sophia exit the shop. A bit later they are walking in the woods by the town shows up a bit later with his merry men and joins their walk with weapons out searching for whatever or whoever was out there. Anna Sophia takes out her guitar which had mysterious appeared in Story brooke along with her bag. Then men and Anna Sophia cross the line and suddenly a flying monkey comes out of nowhere and tries to attack them. Anna Sophia swings at it with her guitar it knocks into a tree momentarily but then it comes at her with full force. The others try to shoot at it with arrows to get it away from her. Little John's arrow hits it in the shoulder and suddenly it's attention turns to him. "Retreat! Everyone retreat!" yelled Robin. As they run Little John gets picked up by the flying Monkey. Anna Sophia grabs on to him so try and get him away from the monkey but she gets picked up with him hanging on for dear life. Charming takes his sword and throws it at the monkey before they get up to high. It hits the monkey in the heart turning it to ash. Little John and Anna Sophia fall very fast. Charming runs and manages to catch Anna Sophia as she falls. However, Little John is a little to fast for the others to catch. "Anna Sophia, are you all right?" asked Charming

"Yea, I'm all right." said Anna Sophia.

"I'm taking you to the hospital anyway." said David "I knew something like this would happen. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

" What if something had happened to you?I have lost too many people in my life. I'm not losing you too. You mean way too much to me." said Anna Sophia "I almost lost you the first time this curse was cast I'll be damned if I lose you again. If I lose anyone again. And I don't need to see Whale. I'm fine." said Anna Sophia

"I don't care how much you hate Whale. You are going." said Charming

Later, They all enter the hospital. Anna Sophia is rushed to a hospital room and Little John is rushed straight into an emergency room as Anna Sophia is laying in bed she hears a commotion from outside the room. She walks down the hall and sees as Little John goes into a seizure that suddenly transforms him into a flying monkey. He then cranes through the nearest window and flies into the night. "Holy shit." said Anna Sophia "I hope that doesn't happen to me or the baby." said Anna Sophia

"Anna, what are you doing out of bed?" asked David

"I'm fine. I don't need to be here. We need to be back at the house with Mary Margret." said Anna Sophia

"Not until Whale completely checks you out." said David

"Well, then let's get on with it already." said Anna Sophia

Whale comes up behind Anna Sophia "As you wish, Miss Blanchard." said Whale

Whale leads her into the emergency room and starts to examine her and the baby putting each through different tests. "All right. Finished. The results should be back in about an hour and if everything is all right then you'll be free to go home."

Anna Sophia goes back to her hospital. She turns on the TV her favorite show Psych is on… "My name is Shawn Spencer this is my partner Billy Zane." Anna Sophia laughs. She gets so absorbed in the show that she doesn't notice when Whale comes in followed by Charming.

"So, your results are good. You're free to go just don't go after anymore flying monkeys in your condition." said Whale

"Fine." said Anna Sophia "Let's get the hell out of here." said Anna Sophia turning to Charming.

They go back to the apartment. Mary Margret hugs Anna Sophia and David. "Are you all right?" asked Mary Margret

"I'm fine." said Anna Sophia

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed." said Mary Margret

"I wasn't… any luck on your end?" asked Anna Sophia

Mary Margret looks at both her husband and her make shift twin "We can't find anything in any of the books to reverse this and Belle even looked through the shop for the silver slippers and nothing. We'll have to just figure out a way to break the curse." said Mary Margret.

"How are we supposed to do that without Emma?" asked Anna Sophia

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Anna Sophia answers. "Hello. You probably don't remember me my name is…"

"Emma!" yelled Anna Sophia hugging her.

"You remember who you are?" asked Emma

"Yes, we just don't know how much time has passed by." said Anna Sophia

"It's been a year. You don't remember the past year?" asked Emma

"No. Mary Margret and I being pregnant is the only proof we have that a lot of time has passed." said Anna Sophia

"You and Mary Margret? You two are separate again." said Emma

Anna Sophia moves out of the way to let Emma in. When she comes in she sees David and Mary Margret sitting in the bed in the bedroom. Emma goes and hugs them.

"Where have you been?" asked Charming

"New York." said Emma "Henry and my memories were completely wiped like last time. They were replaced with false memories of a life we had there. Hook came and found me. He gave me a memory potion but there was only one. Henry still can't remember anything. I'm really not sure how to handle this with him. I told him I was on a case so we could come here."

"Well, you have some case on your hands. On top of memory loss there are monstrous flying monkeys on the outskirts of town. " said Anna Sophia

"If flying monkeys are here the wicked witch can't be far behind. We need to keep our eyes open." said Emma

"If it's the wicked witch all we'll need is a bucket of water." said Anna Sophia

"That doesn't really work. I tried during the lost year. It's why I was sent here so she could keep me out of the way." said Emma

"Then you can handle this." said Mary Margret

"OK, next problem. Henry… what are you going to do about him?" asked Anna Sophia

"I'll tell him you're my friends and Anna Sophia you're the down on her luck sister living with Mary Margret and her husband David." said Emma

"The loser sister? You want me to be the loser sister?! No way!" yelled Anna Sophia

"You're the most logical choice." said David

"OK, but you were into me first but I was too intense for you so you left me for Mary Margret." said Anna Sophia

"Sounds fair." said Mary Margret

"Let's get operation-cobra back on the road." said Anna Sophia

"To operation- cobra!" they all say.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later, at Granny's Anna Sophia and Mary Margret were sitting in chairs around the room in the main sitting area. Charming was standing next to them and Hook was by the window. Emma enters and sits in a chair herself, "OK, Henry's asleep upstairs and remember if he asks you're old friends helping me on a case. O, and we're going to have to spread the word about Henry's memory loss. There can't be any talk of magic and you guys all have to pretend that you don't know him." said Emma

" We'll talk to Ruby and Leroy. They'll spread the word." said Anna Sophia

"So, what the hell happened here?" asked Emma

"We don't know. Regina cast her spell to put us back together Charming woke us up with true love's kiss and everything went black. Next thing we knew we were back here and Mary Margret and I were separate again." said Anna Sophia "Not even sure if Regina's spell back fired."

"It didn't backfire in fact it worked very well." said Emma

"Emma, how much of the lost year do you remember?" asked Mary Margret

"Most of it. I can't explain how you got back but I might know who sent you back." said Emma

"Who?" asked Anna Sophia

"They call her the wicked witch." said Emma

"From the wizard of Oz? But that's just a story." said Anna Sophia

" This from Snow White?" pointed out Hook

"Point taken." said Anna Sophia "Wait, Hook. How did you escape the curse and warn Emma, anyway weren't you with us when we came back?"

" No. I could tell Emma wanted to be with Baelfire so I decided to try and forget her and concentrate on being a pirate. Needless to say my heart isn't in that anymore. Anyway, I was out sailing the realms and a bird landed on my shoulder with a note it said that Emma had been brought back to New York but lost her memory it instructed me to retrieve Emma, give her a potion to regain her memory much like last time, and bring her back here. " said Hook

"Who sent it ?" asked MM and AS together

" There was no name but I thought it was you." said Hook

"Sounds like something you'd do." said Charming

Grumpy comes in with Happy " We are losing people left and right. No sign of who these monsters belong to." said Grumpy

"Monsters what monsters?" asked Emma

"Our memories have not been the only thing disappearing. There were a bunch of dwarves who have gone missing too and we think some others might also be missing. There could be countless others but we went to check it out and there were monsters out in the forest picking us off one by one. Nearly carried me and the baby away to god knows where." said Anna Sophia

"I'm afraid to ask but what about Neal?" asked Emma

"We haven't seen him." said MM

"So he could be one of the people that has gone missing?" asked Emma

"My guess is yes." said Leroy

"Leroy!" yelled Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together. Anna Sophia sits next to Emma and puts a hand on her shoulder

"I'm sure he's here somewhere." said Anna Sophia trying to comfort her.

"I don't know if he is. He and Belle went off together because they believed they could find Rumplestilskin again and I haven't seen him since. I hope that if he's not here it's because the curse didn't bring him over." said Emma "The only way to deal with this is to get your memories back."

"How are we going to do that?" asked AS and MM together

"By finding the wicked witch." said Emma

The next morning Henry and Emma were sitting in Granny's. Ruby brought over a hot chocolate for Henry trying to cover up the fact that Henry wasn't supposed to know her. David, Mary Margret, and Anna Sophia enter the diner and come over to the table. "Henry, this is David, his wife Mary Margret, and her sister Anna Sophia. "

"Are you helping my mom with a case?" asked Henry "Or are they the ones that jumped bail?" Henry whispered to his mom.

"No, they are just old friends." said Emma

"Friends from where?" asked Henry

"Phoenix." said MM and AS together.

"But Mom, I thought you were only in Phoenix for being in that place." said Henry

"Right, Mary Margret, Emma, and I were cell mates." said Anna Sophia

"Really? What were you in for?" asked Henry

"Banditry…" said MM

"She means theft. Mary Margret and I tried to rob a jewelry store." said Anna Sophia " People make mistakes but the important thing is to keep moving on."

"Did you know my dad?" asked Henry

"Should we order .Let's order." said David calling Ruby over.

Roland runs into the diner "Roland, honey. Slow down, this isn't a race." said Regina running into the diner after him. Suddenly she notices Henry. "O my god! Henry! Henry!" Regina forgets Roland and runs up him. "Where have you been?"

"New York. I'm sorry. Do I know you?" asked Henry

"No… no of course you don't. This is a another old friend who is obviously mistaken you for someone else…. excuse me." said Emma. "Regina, we need to talk."

"Granny, could you watch Roland for me?" asked Regina to Granny who was behind the counter

"Sure." said Granny slightly annoyed.

They walk away to a dark corner. Anna Sophia follows after. " What's going on he looked right through me. He didn't even know who I was." said Regina

"He doesn't remember you." said Emma

"Clearly you do." said Regina

"Hook sent her a potion. There wasn't enough for Henry." said Anna Sophia

"How do you know this?" asked Regina

"Emma told me last night. " said Anna Sophia "For some reason Henry doesn't remember anyone. Now, Regina are you absolutely sure you did not cause this curse." asked Anna Sophia

"I told you and your un-charming family a thousand times that I didn't. If I had Henry would still know me and the rest of you most certainly wouldn't remember that he belongs to you. I use curses to hurt other people. This hurts me." said Regina

"She's right this wasn't her but Regina we need your help to find who did this." said Emma

" You know who put us through this mess?" asked Regina

"It's a crazy idea. I'm not sure I entirely believe it. She believes the wicked witch did this." said Anna Sophia

"I don't believe. I know." said Emma

"How do you know? Have you seen green women in town lately?" asked Regina

" Regina, clearly she would change her skin color so we wouldn't recognize her." said Anna Sophia "Of course all we have to do is douse everyone with a bucket of water or wait til it rains and kill her that way." said Anna Sophia

"This is not a joke, Anna Sophia and the bucket of water thing doesn't work. I tried it once." said Emma "Now, we'll snuff her by making her think that we believe Regina did this the town is bound to turn on her. "

"That would give me enough time to create a counter curse to get our memories back so we can officially get this wicked witch." said Regina

"I'll call a town meeting." said Emma

"I'll take Roland to his father. It's better if he doesn't see the town vandalize my good name." said Regina

"Agreed." said Anna Sophia

Later, at the town meeting. The entire town was in an uproar about the curse and everything that was happening. "I know you are all scared and confused but you need to keep calm." said Emma

"Is it true is there some type of monster preventing us to leaving town and turning anyone who does into monsters too?" asked Archie

"Yes. It nearly carried me away and I saw it transform the person into a monster." said Anna Sophia

"So, we're trapped here again." said Granny

"Sorry, Granny." said Anna Sophia " this is just like last time."

"Last time we lost our memories. This time we get dragged into the woods. I saw what that thing can do. So, this is most certainly not like last time, your majesty!" yelled Leroy

"Grumpy, I know you're upset but that is no reason to yell at me. I didn't do this. I didn't curse us again. I didn't wipe out our memories. I didn't create those monsters and make them abduct people so don't yell at me like I did because I didn't." said Anna Sophia

" I'm sorry, sister. I know this isn't your fault." said Leroy

Belle then stands up "Do you know who cursed us?" she asked Emma

"We're working on it." said Emma "But it's difficult when no one remembers the last year."

"Who? Isn't it obvious? " pointed out Grumpy

"You remember something?" asked Emma

"Who cast the last curse. Who knows how to use it. Who is the only one who ever did anything like this before? The evil queen!" yelled Grumpy

Everyone gets up and looks at Regina.

"He's absolutely right! This is exactly, the type of thing you'd do! Things aren't really working with Robin Hood are they? You thought coming here and making everyone miserable was the only way because you could try to work things out with Robin but you had the fall back that if it didn't work and you were miserable that everyone else would be miserable too! You did this!" yelled Anna Sophia

The others agreeing

"First off, things with Robin and I are just fine and for once I'm as clueless as the rest of you." said Regina

"You except us to believe that?" asked Whale

"This curse has your name all over it." said Granny

"And you took our memories before." said Belle

"And you still have that big house." said Anna Sophia "You're still the mayor. You wanted all these things back to make yourself feel important because things have always made you feel important."

"You think I care about my house, my title, and my things? About any of these things?" asked Regina

"Regina, just tell us the truth. We'll understand." said Archie

"Speak for yourself." said Anna Sophia .

"If this was me I'd have my son." said Regina

"You aren't going anywhere near him until we get to the bottom of this." said Emma

"Now, you're siding with the rabble?" asked Regina "I thought we'd been through this. I'm innocent."

"That's what you said before but now I'm not so sure." said Emma

They all start going towards Regina.

"Don't come any closer." said Regina

"Regina, do you remember who you're dealing with? Because you don't want to mess with us. Not after all the pain and torture you've put these people through. That you've put me through! You will never ever change that is clearer now more than ever! You will never be anything more than an evil queen!" said Anna Sophia

"If you all want me to be the evil queen then fine. That's exactly who you'll get." said Regina

Regina causes an earthquake and then exits in a puff of smoke. Emma goes out of the town hall and Anna Sophia follows.

Anna Sophia and Emma go to Regina's office. " You think they bought it?" asked Regina as the Charming women entered.

"I do." said Emma

"I bought it and I knew you were faking." said Anna Sophia

"Now, let's expose the person who did this." said Emma

Emma takes out a vail and hands it to Regina

"You think it will be enough." said Emma

"To use no. To replicate it should be just enough." said Regina "By the way. Thank you. both of you."

"For what? We didn't do anything yet." said Anna Sophia

"You saw how quick this town was to blame me but you two believed that I didn't do this." said Regina "That must have been very difficult for you or is this some ingenious plan to use me to get henry's memory back."

"It wasn't I knew you were telling the truth." said Emma "You didn't do this."

"I trust Emma's opinion and before you all went back to the enchanted forest I saw a change in you. Sure I didn't know it at the time but there was definitely a change." said Anna Sophia

" You both trust me even though I can't live without Henry." said Regina

"There you are telling the truth again." said Emma

"And it's because you can't live without him that I know we can trust you because we can't live without him either. Once this potion is done we can get him back and things can get back to the way they are supposed to be. The Charming- Mills- Gold family together." said Anna Sophia

Regina had been working on the potion as they had it was finally complete Regina took a test drink.

"Well? Do you remember anything?" ask Emma and Anna Sophia together.

Regina takes it and throws the vail against the wall.

"OK, either you are really mad at that wall at some point during the year or it didn't work." said Anna Sophia

"I must have missed an ingredient." said Regina

"Could we try again?" asked Emma

" I used up all the potion Hook gave you. There is nothing left to replicate. " said Regina

"We can still catch her." said Emma

"Haven't you been listening. There is no more potion." said Regina

" We have been running this con… what if we're running the wrong one. There's this old bail bondman's trick where you snuff the perp out by making them think you are on to them." said Emma

"I get it. If this wicked witch thinks we are making a memory potion she'll try to stop us and reveal herself in the process. we just have to get the word out." said Anna Sophia

"I know just who to tell." said Regina

"I'll tell him." said Anna Sophia

That night, after being with Emma and Regina Anna Sophia had stopped to talk to Leroy and decided to wait for his announcement by going to Granny's. When she got to Granny's she sat next to Mary Margret. She started reading an identical baby book to Mary Margret's. Henry sat across from them playing video games. "O my god, did you know there is something called cradle cap?" asked Mary Margret looking at her sister.

"Yea, just got to that part this is disgusting! Says babies get it on their heads it's a crusty, scaly, skin rash. " said Anna Sophia " And I think I'm done here. What about you guys?"

" That is gross." said Henry.

"How about we go to the library before it closes and get you some books, Henry? I know how much you love reading." said MM looking at Henry.

"How do you know that?" said Henry

"Your mother told us." said Anna Sophia

"Cool. let me get my coat I'll be right down." said Henry leaving the booth to get his coat.

"Cradle cap." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together

"You know it goes away. It doesn't hurt the baby." said Zelena from behind them causing them to turn around.

"It doesn't?" they ask together

"Babies are stronger than you think." said Zelena

"Well, I guess if a baby can be shipped to Maine it could survive anything." said Anna Sophia

"How right you are." said Zelena

"You're Snow White aren't you?" asked Zelena to Mary Margret turning her attention to Mary Margret

"Actually, it's Mary Margret here. This is my sister Anna Sophia." said Mary Margret

"Hello." said Anna Sophia

"Wasn't aware Snow White had a sister." said Zelena

"I didn't." they said together

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit confused." said Zelena

" This must be your first time in Story brooke." said Anna Sophia

"Missed the first curse." said Zelena

"Well, we used to be one person named Snow White but when Regina originally cast the curse it accidentally split us into two people and God in his infinite wisdom must think it's funny because he keeps splitting us up over and over again." said Anna Sophia

"I do hear that God has a wicked sense of humor." said Zelena "I mean he has us all sent to this new world that I'm very new to."

"Don't worry you get used to it." said MM and AS together

"Who were you back in our land?" asked Mary Margret

"I was no one a midwife. Don't get my wrong I enjoyed what I did. Sometimes, I wished I could do more. Always wanted to be a midwife for royalty." said Zelena

"Really?" asked Mary Margret excited but Anna Sophia started to get very suspicious

"I have questions on all these things and now there are so many I can't close the book." said MM

"I'd be honored to help." said Zelena

"Careful once I have the baby I may never let you leave my side." said MM

"Helping Snow White with her baby can't think of anything that would make me happier." said Zelena

"Do you mind if I speak to my sister alone?" asked Anna Sophia

"Of course not." said Zelena who hands her a card "This is my number call me and we can set up a meeting with your husband."

"Thank you." said Mary Margret

Zelena goes towards the ladies room.

"Isn't it amazing that we found a mid wife?" said MM

"It's more like astounding. I don't like this." said AS

"What do you mean you don't like this?" asked MM

"We don't need a mid wife. We can take care of the baby without one. We weren't planning on having one with Emma why do we need one with this prince or princess." said AS

"We weren't considering one with Emma because of the curse. We should at least give Zelena a chance. Besides, she could have been a friend of ours in the lost year." said MM

"She could also be the wicked witch disguised as a mild mannered midwife after our babies for nefarious purposes. I mean why would a random woman be so interested in helping us? You heard what she said nothing would make her happier… she said it like this was her life's dream. Her life's dream is to help Snow White with her baby. I'm sorry but that is highly suspect. "

"I'm sorry you feel that way because we can't do this on our own it's been too long. We're hiring her." said Mary Margret

"No we aren't." said Anna Sophia

"Yes we are." said Mary Margret

"No, we're not!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Yes, we are." said Mary Margret

"I do not want the sickly sweet woman anywhere near my child!" yelled Anna Sophia she was about to exit when Leroy entered

"Great news everyone, Emma found Regina she was locked up in her office making a memory potion. Says she's going to use it to prove that she didn't catch the curse."

"Like I'd drink anything that woman gave me." said Granny

"Well, someone will and we will know exactly who did this to us." said Leroy

Anna Sophia leaves through the back and waits. She sees Zelena leave. "Leroy just gave the news. I'm on my way." said Anna Sophia. She walks over to the car and gets in the back.

"So, now we do what?" asked Regina

"Wait until the witch makes her move." said Emma

"Saw this woman Zelena leave the diner shortly after I did. I bet she's our woman." said Anna Sophia

"Good work. Hopefully, it's her and she's taking the bait. " said Emma

"So, this is what you do for a living?" asked Regina

"Yea. It's called a stake out." said Emma

"Don't you get bored?" asked Regina

" I pass the time, talk ,mostly watch which is what we should be doing." said Emma

"So,what does he believe?" asked Regina

"Henry?" asked Emma

"No, Ghandi… yes she means Henry." said Anna Sophia

" He doesn't remember us or believe in magic. When you both woke up what memories did you have?" asked Regina

"I'm curious about that too. The first time our memories were wiped we were under the impression that you, Neal, and Henry were a happy family and I was the old friend who was living with you to help out with Henry as he was growing up plus the music world is very on and off. What does he think now?" asked Anna Sophia

" He believes I've been raising him by myself. We've lived in New York all his life and I was dating a guy named Walsh who I almost married. In fact, a guy named Walsh came to pick me up for a date that Hook interrupted. While Walsh was in the men's room he showed up and gave me the potion. I refused to listen to a word he said until he sent me to Neal's old apartment. I found Henry's camera and realized that Hook had been telling me the truth. I must admit the lie was nicer. " said Emma

"Why did you come back then?" asked Anna Sophia and Regina together

"Because I kept hearing Henry's voice in my head saying that a hero would come back to save their family so I knew I had , a nice lie was not going to hide the fact that the truth was the wicked witch tore us all apart and I can't let her finish the job." said Emma "Speaking of which would you like to try meeting him again. We could tell him you're a friend like Mary Margret, David, and Anna Sophia."

"I don't think so. It hurt too much to see that look in his eyes. After the anti- curse I went into a deep depression so deep I actually put myself under the sleeping curse hoping one day Henry would come to the enchanted forest though I knew he never would. The others were very concerned. Tinkerbell told them about the man with the lion tattoo. They went on a search for him and somehow got him to the castle they convinced him to kiss me. I'm not really sure how but Robin Hood woke me up. When I saw Henry today and he didn't know me it made me want to go back under that sleeping curse again." said Regina

"Regina, no one in this family wants you to feel that way but you love Henry and you know seeing him will make this better." said Anna Sophia

Suddenly they see movement from the window. They all go to the office. "Are you sure she can't get out?" asked Emma

"I sealed it with a blood lock. You can only get out or in." said Regina who unlocks the door. They search the room but discover that the witch had gotten away. "This is impossible she couldn't have used magic to get out. The blood lock prevents that."

"Unless she's related to you… something you need to tell us Regina?" asked Anna Sophia

" I'm an only child. I think I'd know if I had a sister. I mean you know about yours." said Regina

" The blood lock can be open by people within the same blood line? That explains a lot. Regina, the wicked witch is your sister she could easily break this." said Emma

"Could we use the same blood to track her maybe we can find out where she went." said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia, I'm not sure that's a good idea without a solid plan. You tend to get yourself and others into horrible trouble when you don't think things through." said Emma

" What if this is the only way." said Anna Sophia

"No." said Emma they exit the office.

"Regina, please, this could be our only chance." said Anna Sophia

"Emma, is right it is much too dangerous." said Regina

"OK, I'm going for a walk." said Anna Sophia

Emma and Regina go towards the house. Anna Sophia runs to the woods. She walks further than she had ever gone before. As she walks she comes to a small cottage and hides behind a tree. Anna Sophia sees Zelena walk out of the house. " This is Zelena's place?" she wondered to herself. she watched as Zelena went down into the cellar and then came back up and into the house. Anna Sophia went to the cellar unlocked the cellar door and went down herself. When she got down there she saw Rumplestilskin. "O my god! Rumplestilskin! You're alive!" she ran over to the cage.

"OOO, Rumble bumble gets visit from you… greetings, Snow White and magic brew." said Rumple

"Whoa, apparently you've lost your mind from being in this cage. I'm getting you out." said Anna Sophia

"No Snow go! Go Snow No!" yelled Rumple as Anna Sophia works the rusted latch. Rumple yells it over and over again trying to get Anna Sophia to leave him alone. She finally got it open and Rumple backed up into the cage screaming and yelling the words. Anna Sophia goes into the cage and reaches out her hand.

"I'm not leaving without you. You don't deserve to be in here." said Anna Sophia

"That's not really up to you to decide." said Zelena

Anna Sophia turns around and sees her.

"Zelena…" said Anna Sophia crawling out of the cage to face her.

"Hello, Anna Sophia was it? I see you discovered my little secret." said Zelena " If anyone else discovered this I would kill them on the spot but because you're you. I'm going to do you a favor and spare you life. Now get out." said Zelena

"I'm not leaving. Not without Rumplestilskin." said Anna Sophia

"Have it your way then." said Zelena. Zelena waved her hand in front of Anna Sophia's face making her black out then waves her hand again and Anna Sophia disappears. Anna Sophia wakes up in fright and looks around realizing she was back at the apartment in bed with Mary Margret and David and it was morning.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna Sophia rolled over and accidentally knocked over David who bumps into Mary Margret knocking her out of bed waking her up. "Hey!" yelled MM

"Sorry." said AS going to help pick her up. David rushes over as well and they both help MM up.

"Well at least Zelena is coming over for a formal interview today so we won't have to worry so much about you two rushing over here to help me." said Mary Margret

"What? No. are not hiring that woman!" yelled Anna Sophia "I do not trust her. She's so...sweet."

" Sweet? So if someone is sweet suddenly they are untrustworthy? People say I'm sweet am I untrustworthy?" asked MM

"Well Regina certainly thought so." said Anna Sophia

"So, suddenly you're Regina?" asked Mary Margret

"Right now I wish I were because then I wouldn't have to listen to you." said Anna Sophia

"Girls, please just calm need to get upset. If this is going to be a problem then Mary Margret you can conduct the interview alone." said David

"Fine." the girls say together.

"Now, get dressed please the others will be here any minute." said David

An hour or so later the family and Hook start to discuss the next plan of action.

"Now, that we know who we're dealing with what do we do?" asked Charming

"We start with Regina's office." said Emma

"Went through it with a fine tooth comb." said Regina "there is nothing there."

"You used magic maybe there is physical evidence that you missed." said Emma

"Good idea we'll track her." started Charming

"I'm in. I tried searching last night couldn't find anything. To be honest I don't remember much about last night after we tried to catch her in Regina's office. That's not a very good sign is it?" asked Anna Sophia

"Anna, this is about the safety of Story brooke. We'll worry about your memory lapses another time." said Regina "And if the rest of you want to play Nancy Drew be my guest but we can't leave Henry alone out there with a witch and flying monkeys running around!" pointed out Regina

"Especially because one of them could be his father." said Hook

"Don't say that. We don't know that for sure." said Anna Sophia "He could still be out there. We don't even know if he was swept up with the curse."

"My point was that someone needs to watch Henry he doesn't even know what's going on." said Regina

"You volunteering?" asked Emma

"Call me if anything happens." said Regina

"Um… because of this whole memory thing I had to tell him I'm on a case so just try not to split up remember he just thinks you're madam mayor and nothing else." said Emma

"I'm perfectly aware of how Henry sees me since his sudden memory loss." said Regina

"I'm sorry Regina, I know you're in pain about this but just remember there is a little boy inside him who still loves you." said Anna Sophia

"You aren't helping." said Regina

Regina leaves.

"We are wasting time. There is something wicked in this town and we have to find it." said Hook

Later that day Charming, Emma, Hook, and Anna Sophia start to search Regina's office for clues of who the wicked witch was or where she may have gone to.

Suddenly Anna Sophia notices something on the floor "There is a partial print over here." said Anna Sophia

They come closer and see the red.

"Is it blood?" asked Emma

"No, it's berry." said Anna Sophia

"Berry?" asked Charming

"Yes, like the holly berries that grow in the woods." said Anna Sophia

"Were you a botanist in this life, love?" asked Hook

"No, Anna Sophia and I worked at an animal shelter together we would see dogs tracking them all time." explained Charming

"Isn't there a bush of them growing by the toll bridge?" asked Anna Sophia looking at Charming

"Yes, in the northwest corner of the woods." he said

Suddenly Charming's beeper goes off.

"Problem?" asked Emma

"We're getting a midwife and she wants to meet me, Mary Margret, and Anna Sophia." said David

"I've met her. I'm not going." said Anna Sophia "I don't think you should either."

"We have to at least give her chance it's very important to Mary Margret." said David

"I don't need to do anything and we just got this great lead." said Anna Sophia

"David, Killian and I have this covered. Mary Margret needs you and Anna Sophia you need to go with him. You need to be there for your sister and for your own child." said Emma "We'll meet up later."

"Come on, Anna." said David

"I guess if she is trouble I need to be home to help protect you." said Anna Sophia

They leave the office together.

Not too long after they come into the house.

"Well speak of the handsome devil." said MM as david and Anna Sophia enter. "And my lovely sister of course… Zelena this is Charming and you've met Anna Sophia… David this is Zelena our new midwife." said Mary Margret and Anna Sophia and David sat down.

"It's a pleasure, Zelena. So, shall we get this started?" asked David

"It sounds like you mean let's get this finished." said MM

"Maybe he does. I know I do." said Anna Sophia

MM glares at Anna Sophia "Before we start I'll make us some tea." said MM

"No, no. Let me make you some tea after all that's what I'm here for to make your lives as easy as possible." said Zelena

" Isn't she wonderful?" asked MM

"Well, she seems perfect." said David

"That's never a good sign. I mean she acts nice now but we let our guard down and the next thing we know we're the movie misery." said Anna Sophia

"I'm with Anna Sophia. We don't even know this woman. We don't know anything about her." said David

"It's entirely possible we were all friends in our missing year." said MM

"And it's even more possible that we weren't." said David

"For all we know she's the wicked witch we're looking for and she has some sinister plan to use our babies to open a time portal or something." said Anna Sophia

"A time portal? Don't be ridiculous ,Anna! By the way if you're so against Zelena getting a chance why are you here?" asked Mary Margret

"Because you're family and you're part of me. I am not just going to stand by and let someone else in this family get hurt by letting their guard down because of a sweet face." said Anna Sophia

"She's not just a sweet face. I was talking to her. She knew Johanna." said MM

"She's just saying that and even if she isn't that is even more reason to stay away from her. Because, when I was in Neverland I let the idea of Johanna blind me into killing Henry. You are putting this family in danger if you let the idea of Johanna blind you." said Anna Sophia

"If things don't feel right we can change our minds but Anna we need to hear her out all right… Charming…" said MM

"OK." said Charming

"No. I'm sorry I can't. I won't. I'm not going to make the same mistake I made in Neverland. I'm not going to do it." said Anna Sophia

Zelena reenters with the tea and hands each a cup. "I'm sorry we can't accept this." said Anna Sophia

"Is there something wrong?" asked Zelena

"You're damn right there is something wrong… who are you really? What do you really want?" demanded Anna Sophia

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what you mean." said Zelena

"You poisoned this tea. You're trying to kill my family. You're trying to kill me." said Anna Sophia

"I'm not trying to kill anyone." said Zelena "Honestly, I just want to help you and Mary Margret but if you don't want my help I'll happily leave and find employment elsewhere." said Zelena

"No, Zelena. I'm sorry, Anna Sophia has what was my aggressive side and she isn't trusting of most people." said Mary Margret drinking her tea. "It's delicious tea by the way."

"Thank you." said Zelena

David drinks his and Anna Sophia notices nothing has happened and starts to drink hers as well.

"Well, you have been through contractions so no need to go into that." said Zelena

" Sometimes I think your hand still hurts from the birth." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together

"Well, it's been 30 years it's healed by now." said David

"Well, I should tell you that the second birth is known to progress much faster than the first." said Zelena

"That's putting it mildly. I seem to have gone 0 to due date in the blink of an eye." said MM

"Well, that is mostly because we both woke up a few days ago to find that we were both pregnant. I'm assuming that doesn't happen to most women." said AS "At least, we're not like poor ashley who was pregnant for 28 years. She beat of an elephant's gestation period."

They all laughed.

"So, how's our father doing?" asked Zelena

"I'm doing fine. great." said David

"Well, Mary Margret was telling me about what happened during the first curse. Losing your daughter like that must have been very difficult for you." said Zelena "Mary Margret has been telling me about how anxious this has been making her. "

"You're anxious?" asked David and Anna Sophia together

"We woke up with a year lost, Anna Sophia back, and we're both pregnant it's disconcerting." said MM

"It's frightening." said Anna Sophia

said Zelena "If you have any fears at all. It's best to get it all out into the open."

"I don't. Whatever is coming we'll get through it." said David

"Cheers to that then." said Zelena.

They all raise their cups and drink.

"It's great to have such a fearless husband. Speaking of which Mary Margret was telling me that you and Anna Sophia were tending to some town business when we pulled you away. I think this is enough for today. I'll tell you get back to that. Mary Margret, Anna Sophia, and I will just finish chatting without you." said Zelena "It was great to meet you, Mr. Nolan."

"David… and it was very nice to meet you too, Zelena." said David

"Wait, David. I'm going with you." said Anna Sophia

" You really should be resting,dear." said Zelena

"Listen, my sister might trust you enough to hire you and my husband might trust my sister enough to hire you but you are not my midwife. I don't want you anywhere near me or my child and right now I think my child is safer out there then with you and Mary Margret if you were smart you'd come with us." said Anna Sophia

"Anna, you are not being fair here." said Mary Margret

"Things in life don't have to be fair, Mary but if you refuse my help then fine. You're on you're own.I just hope you know who you're trusting." said Anna Sophia getting up and leaving. Some time later they are in Charming's car and have driven to the northwest corner of the stop and start to trek through the woods for signs of anyone or anything they stop a shadow in the distance. Charming takes out his sword and Anna Sophia takes out her bow and takes out his phone and calls Emma and leaves her a message tell ing her that he thinks that he and Anna Sophia found the wicked witch and they were going after her. Anna Sophia shoots an arrow towards the figure but it misses and the figure runs away. Anna Sophia and Charming pursue it. "Anna Sophia, go home this could get very dangerous."

"I'm not going home. This is why we're here. Besides, what if she does something to you." said Anna Sophia

"Don't worry about me. Worry about you and the baby. I'm not losing both of you, now go." said Charming

"I am not leaving you. Not now." said Anna Sophia as they pursue the shadowy figure.

Charming swings at the figure and it disappears and he ends up hitting a turn around and come face to face with the figure so throws both of them against the nearest tree. Anna Sophia takes out her guitar from her bag and tries to hit the figure. It kicks her to the ground. She then tries shooting several arrows at it but it dodges them just as easily as she does when going up against a foe. Charming gets up and takes his sword to stab the figure and his sword goes right through it. "O, my god." said Anna Sophia in shock as the shadowy figure chokes Charming and slams him against a tree. Charming rips off the mask. "Charming…. it's… it's…"

"What are you?" asked Charming looking at the hooded person in front of him

"I'm you." it says

He drops Charming and they starts to sword fight. Anna Sophia picks up her guitar and helps Charming fight off his evil self. "I guess this would be like fighting off James." said Anna Sophia

"I'd imagine so." said Charming

The evil one focuses more on David but every once in a while would have to turn his attention to Anna Sophia when she tried to hit him with arrows or swing her guitar at him. At one point she managed to grab Charming and leap up into the nearest tree but the figure climbed up the tree and managed to send them falling down thus the fight continued on the ground.

"What the hell do you want from us, you dicky doppleganger!" yelled Anna Sophia

"I don't want anything from just happen to be getting in the way. I want him." said the evil figure

"You stay away from me." said David "I will defeat you!"

"You can't. You're afraid. I can smell your fear like a stench. You are just a poor little shepherd boy who has strayed too far from his path." said evil doppleganger

"I'm not afraid of anything." said David

"If that were true I wouldn't be here." said Charming

Charming struggles to defeat the doppleganger as he is pushed down

"Charming,You can do this. You can beat this guy." said Anna Sophia

Charming tries to fight him but the sword gets destroyed.

"Your fear makes you weak." said the doppleganger

" I am not afraid.I will fight for my family." said Charming

"Just because you say that does not make you fearless." said the doppleganger.

"He doesn't need to be because I am." said Anna Sophia pointing her quiver at the doppleganger

"You know, Snow White that your arrows can't defeat me. You have attempted to use them on me many times with no avail. Now, this is between me and David. You stay out of the way. " said the doppleganger using magic to push her back towards the nearest tree. "Your wife having to step up and fight your battles for you just proves how afraid you are. Now, give in to the fear it is so much easier than facing it." he said

Suddenly, Emma's car drives up. "You're right. I am afraid. I'm afraid I won't be a good father but I won't let that stop me. Not now." said Charming stabbing the doppleganger and killing it as it explodes his sword Sophia runs over to David "Charming, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." said Charming

"I had no idea you were worried about being a good father. I'm worried about being a good mother too. I mean I don't know about this. I'm the aggressive version of who I used to be. Not exactly the mother type." said Anna Sophia

"Neither was Regina but Henry turned out just fine." said Charming"You'll be a good mother too."

"Well, if you don't worry about being a bad father then I won't worry about being a bad ?" asked Anna Sophia

"Deal." said David

The others come over. "David… Anna Sophia, are you all right?" asked Emma

"Yes. We're fine." said David

"Well, where is she?" asked Regina

"It wasn't her." said Anna Sophia

"Then who was it?" asked Regina

"Me." said David

"Come again." said Hook

"It was the witch she's toying with us." said Regina

"Did you guys find where she might be hiding?" asked David and AS together

"We found an old farm house we think she might be there." said Hook

"Let's end this." said David

"Yea, let's send that witch back to Oz." said Anna Sophia

They start walking through the woods towards the direction the cottage would be in.

"What I don't understand is why would the witch send a demon that looks like you?" asked Hook

"I don't know but it has my face and it kept taunting me with my deepest fears." said Charming

"It knew your deepest fears?" asked Regina

"Yes, and I could only defeat it when I said those fears out loud and hit it with my sword finally killing it." said charming

"Your sword. Where is it?" asked Regina

"That's the funny thing it disappeared." said Charming

"O, no. When we fight our fears it brings out how true courage because Charming used his sword to defeat his fear his courage was transferred into it. So she didn't just steal a sword she stole his courage. A symbol of it anyway and symbols can be very powerful things." said Regina

"Courage? All she needs is a heart and a brain and she'll truly be recreating the story of Oz." said Anna Sophia

"Exactly but the question is why." said Regina

They go to the farmhouse. Anna Sophia looks around. "Wait, I've been here. Last night I walked to the woods and I found this farmhouse. Then I went to the storm cellar over there. We need to get down there now!" yelled Anna Sophia

They go over to the storm cellar that had been busted open. They walk down the stairs. "There is a lot of dark magic here. Can you feel it?" asked Regina

"I feel something and whatever it is. It's not good." said Emma

They look at the gain cage in front of them. "What could she keeps in a cage like that monkeys?" asked Emma

"No. " said Anna Sophia wo turns on the light and picks up gold thread from the floor. Suddenly she starts to say to herself ""OOO, Rumble bumble gets visit from you… greetings, Snow White and magic brew….Whoa, apparently you've lost your mind from being in this cage. I'm getting you out of here."

"Anna, getting us out of where?What are you talking about?" asked Charming

"No Snow go! Go Snow No!…"I'm not leaving without you. You don't deserve to be in here." Anna Sophia continued"Zelena…" said Anna Sophia who suddenly breaks from the trance.

"What about Zelena?" asked David

"You've met her?" said emma

"Yes, today. She's Mary Margret's new midwife." said Charming

" That's not good. She's the wicked witch and she's after the babies. And if Mary Margret is with her…." asked Emma alarmed.

They all run from the storm run back to the unlock the door and Emma, Charming, and Anna Sophia hold up guns looking around. "Mary Margret, are you ok?" asked Anna Sophia

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" asked MM

"Where's Zelena?" they asked together

"In the bathroom." said MM "What's going on?"

"Zelena is the wicked witch." said Emma

"Why didn't you ever tell us that?" asked MM

"Because I didn't know you had a midwife until today and David never told me her name. If he had I would have warned you about who she is and what she wants. She wants the baby. I don't know why." said Emma

They knock down the bathroom door but no one was there.

"She must have been tipped off that we were on to her. " said Anna Sophia "She probably knows that Rumple escaped too. We need to find him before she does and I think I know someone who will be willing to help. Let's go."

Anna Sophia leads them to Gold's pawn shop so they can talk to Belle. She comes out when they enter. " Hello… what's wrong?" asked Belle confused

"We need your help finding Gold the wicked witch was holding him captive and he got away we need to find him before she does." said Anna Sophia

"Rumple's alive? How's that possible?" asked Belle

"We were hoping you could tell us. See during the lost year you and Neal left to go find him because you both got the idea that he would come back. We don't know what happened to you after that because that was the last we heard from you." said Emma

"I will start looking for a way to find him right away." said Belle

"If he comes here let us know." said Anna Sophia

"I will stay here with you." said Hook

"You'll stay here with me?" asked Belle

"I am surprisingly good at research." said Hook

"And he'll protect you from the witch." said Emma

"He tried to kill me." said Belle

"There were extenuating circumstances." said Hook

"Twice." said Belle

"You know how to charm a girl, don't you?" said Emma and Anna Sophia together

"Let's go looking in the woods." said Emma

They all get up to leave and David turns to Mary Margret and Anna Sophia "I think you two should go home." said David

"Go home?But we're the best trackers here." Anna Sophia and Mary Margret say together.

"True but you have both have had very trying days and all this stress isn't good for the babies." said David

"You aren't even going to take into account that I remembered who Zelena was?" asked Anna Sophia

"I know but I want both of you to be safe and I know you're safe if you are at home." said David

"Fine." they say together.

Everyone leaves the shop but Anna Sophia stays where she is.

"Anna, come on let's go." said Mary Margret

"You go on ahead. I'd rather help look through books then sit at home like a lump doing nothing. I'm the reason Gold managed to get away from Zelena the least I can do is help find him and if I can't track him in the woods I can help look for a solution here." said Anna Sophia "You know you want to help too so pick up a book and let's get started shall we?"

Belle starts to go through her shelves. When suddenly the door starts to bang open and Neal falls to the ground. They run over to him. Anna Sophia calls Emma and they rush over to the hospital.

Some time later at the hospital. "Neal." she runs over and hugs him. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure the last thing I remember was saying good bye to you because I was going to help Belle find my father." said Neal

"You must have found him because he's back." said Emma

"What do you mean he's back.I just left you." said Neal

"No you didn't. it's been about a year, Neal. We haven't seen you for a year and haven't seen your father in two." said Anna Sophia

"What happened out there?" asked Emma

"I don't know but when I woke up I had this burned into my hand." said Neal showing the triangle shape

"O my god." said Anna Sophia

"I'll do some more research see what I can find out." said Belle

"I'll send you the pictures." said Emma

"You guys mind if Emma and I have a minute." said Neal

They all leave but Anna Sophia lags by the door.

"It's great to see you." said Neal

"You too." said Emma

"Has it really been a year?" asked Neal

"Yes it has and I'm the only one that remembers the year and remembers you saying goodbye and then never coming back. I begged you not to leave me again. We were finally connecting back in New York City. Things were so good then weren't they? but I knew that you weren't planning on leaving forever. I wanted you to come back more than anything. " said Emma

"After my running away the first time I'm surprised you'd forgive him for second." said Neal

"I understood that this time it was about the family and not just you or me." said Emma

"I can't wait to see Henry." said Neal

"Not sure that's a good idea." said anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia, I asked for some time alone with Emma. You were always doing this in New York too and I know we only had that one year to be a family but it was a good year and I want to make more years like them." said Neal

"That's not the problem. I remember the entire year and everyone in this town remembers everything but the last year but when we woke up a few days ago Henry and I woke up back in New York and we didn't remember anything." said Emma "And to be honest he seems happy this way I don't want to ruin that."

"So, you're just going to let him think I'm some jerk who walked out on him?" asked Neal

"I'm sorry." said Emma

"Emma Swan-Cassidy! You can't turn your back on your true love and you can't turn on this family. Henry and you were sent back for a reason. We can't keep letting him live a lie." said Anna Sophia

"I know I just…" said Emma

"You don't want him in pain. Everyone in this room understands that but Emma…" started Anna Sophia

"I have a right to see my son and we have a right to be a family." said Neal

"I got to go." said Emma

Later, Emma, Charming, Anna Sophia, and Mary Margret are searching through the woods.

"How did things go with Neal?" asked David

"Fine. It's just complicated because it's not just about me. It's about Henry." said Emma

"Well, maybe Rumple can get his memories back and things could go back to how their supposed to be." said Anna Sophia

"Yea…" said Emma

"You don't seem very enthusiastic about that." David noted

"That's because she doesn't care about this family." said Anna Sophia

" Henry is my family. He always was and he doesn't belong here anymore." said Emma

"I don't believe that. I think you enjoyed New York too much. You hated what happened in the last year and when you got you're memories back again you were upset because without them you could enjoy a fake new york life again. " said Anna Sophia

Suddenly, they hear yelling and start running towards it. Gold is on the ground. "Gold! Gold, are you all right?" asked Anna Sophia as they run towards him

"No. No, too many voices." said Gold

"We'll fix this." said Anna Sophia

"No. you can't fix. You can't fix!" said Gold

Suddenly, a flying monkeys tries to attack them. Gold takes the opportunity to run away and Anna Sophia goes after him "Gold, wait! Wait!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Stay away!" yelled Gold

"Gold, please. We are trying to help you. I'm trying to help you. Just let me help you." said Anna Sophia

"I said no!" yelled Gold who puts up a protection spell between the two of them knocking Anna Sophia keeps running. She calls for him and hears Emma calling and then Neal calling. they all bump into each other.

"Neal, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Emma

"You think I'd stay in bed while you were looking for my father. I started looking for him in the first place for a reason." said Neal

"I'm sorry. I had him but he took off again." said Anna Sophia

"So, he's alive?" asked Neal

Anna Sophia nods. "He's lost his mind though. I asked him if he was all right and it was like he couldn't tell me."

They start walking again when Emma gets a call from Belle who tells her that she discovered that the triangle shape was a talisman used as a key to open the vault of the dark one and that she and Neal must have managed to bring him back. However, the problem was the price and if he used it then Neal should be dead.

"What?!" questioned Emma alarmed

"What's wrong?" asked they others asked together

Emma hangs up.

"According to Belle you resurrected him but the price was your life." said Emma

"Then why is he still here?" asked Charming

"Because Gold wouldn't let his own son die for him. He must have done something… wait, he keeps repeating that he has too many voices. What if that's because Neal is inside Gold and Gold is inside Neal." said Anna Sophia "That is some amazing father you have there, Neal."

"I'm starting to realize that again." said Neal

"I'd have to agree that he is quite amazing. I can only think of a few others who are quite so." said Zelena stepping out from behind from the tree.

They all turn and take out weapons and point them at Zelena "Get out of here. You've lost Zelena, You are never getting either one of these 's over." said Anna Sophia

"You're wrong Anna Sophia it's far from over.I will have the babies both of them and my plan with go exactly how I planned it." said Zelena but I have to deal with something very important first.

"Really? And what's that?" asked Emma

"Why you." said Zelena suddenly magically summoning Emma towards her and holding the dagger to Emma's throat. "Now, here's the deal. I will let you live if and only if you give up your magic."

"So, you can turn around and kill me and everyone in this town. I don't think so." said Emma

"Then have it your way." said Zelena preparing to slit her throat.

"Wait! Killing Emma won't get you anywhere. This whole family will come after you. You know my father is in me and I'm in him. I'm the one you want not Emma. Please, take me instead of her." said Neal

"Neal, are you crazy? Emma needs you and we need Gold. You are both you and Gold. If you give up both of you will be gone." said Anna Sophia "And that won't benefit anyone. Especially you."

"Neal, please don't do this." said Emma

"I'm sorry, Emma. I have to. I love you more than anything." said Neal

"I love you too. I have never loved anyone more and I never will." said Emma

".Zelena, you want my father you got him just let Emma go." said Neal

"You are either extremely very noble or very stupid. " said Zelena. Zelana let's Emma go and then magically lifts Neal suddenly ripping Gold from him and then sending gold's dagger straight through his heart. Neal collapses to the ground everyone screams in fright at it. The dagger then comes flying back towards Zelena. "I think I'll go with stupid. Come Dearie, back to your cage. " said Zelena. Gold follows Zelena. Zelena turns around to the others. "Make no mistake I will have those babies eventually but for now enjoy your family while you can." said Zelena suddenly her and Gold disappear in green runs over to Neal's body and starts to cry. "Honey, we are so sorry." said Anna Sophia going over to comfort her "We all know how much Neal meant to you but you two are Swanfire your love for each other will never really die. " said Anna Sophia

"What am I going to tell Henry?" asked Emma

"The truth. His father was one of the bravest men we ever knew." said Anna Sophia

Emma nods.


	5. Chapter 4

The next afternoon everyone in town were at the cemetery for Neal's watched with reverence as the coffin was lowered into the ground. When it was lowered all the way into the grave Hook stepped up took a shovel and threw dirt onto the Anna Sophia stepped up and threw dirt, followed by Mary Margret, David,Ruby, Ashley, Belle, and even Regina. Neal turns to Emma who nods so Henry steps forward and does it as well. Finally Emma grabbed the key chain from around her neck ripped it off and as she shovels the dirt and threw it in threw the keychain in with then goes back to her family who hugs her. Later at Granny's Emma starts to throw darts like a mad person. " Perhaps we should paint a target on the wicked witch's back." said Anna Sophia

"When I find her I won't need a target." said Emma

"There has to be another way to deal with this that does not involve anger." said Hook

"I never thought I'd say this but he's right." said Anna Sophia

"Well, what do you suggest? Rum and Rock n Roll?" asked Emma

"Rum never hurts." said Hook

"And as they say rock n roll saves the soul." said Anna Sophia

"I think I'd prefer to stick to anger since it will help me save this town." said Emma

" How's Henry taking all this? Better than you?" asked Anna Sophia

"You've at least talked to him about it haven't you?" asked Hook

"I can't really talk to him about it. He believes I'm just on a case so if I start talking about his father being a hero he'll think I'm making it up just to make him feel better." said Emma

"What if I talked to him. I could tell him about what his father was like as a boy it might make him feel better." said Hook

"You'd really do that?" asked Emma

"It would help him with his father's passing and help me as well." said Hook

"Wow, that's extremely nice of you." said Anna Sophia

"I do have a heart." said Hook

"Be careful. Zelena is still out there." said Emma

"Don't worry. He'll be safe in my charge." said Hook

"Especially, if they are with me." said Anna Sophia

"I'm perfectly capable of dealing with this alone." said Hook

"Yes, but he's my grandson and I want to be there for him." said Anna Sophia

They walk towards the others Regina, Roland, and Robin were sitting together at the counter. Anna Sophia turns to listen to their conversation. "I could have stopped this if I was there." said Regina

"You can't blame is not your fault. No one is blaming you. " said Robin

"They should be. If I didn't enact the first curse none of this would be happening." said Regina

"You didn't cause it to happen this time. You didn't bring Zelena here purposely." said Robin

"What if I did but I just don't remember it." said Regina

"Because I know you and that's not who you really are. Not anymore." said Robin

"I'd have to agree." said Anna Sophia " These last few days and now seeing you with Roland and Robin I know that this is who you are now. A mom. A wife. A hero. Just like the rest of us." said Anna Sophia

"She's right. She is absolutely right."said Tinkerbell.

"It just doesn't feel that way." said Regina

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Zelena walks into Granny's. "My condolences. I'm sorry I missed the funeral but I could never pass up a wake. Did I miss the speeches. Shall I make one? I mean I am after all responsible." said Zelena

Emma starts to lung towards her and Anna Sophia and Mary Margret hold her back.

"No… no too many people will get hurt." said MM

"Listen, to your mother. She's right." said Zelena "Anyone who interferes with my plan will have to deal with the dark one."

Zelena starts walking towards the Charmings. "Don't come any closer." said David trying to protect both his wives

"Don't worry. I'm not after the babies at least not today." said Zelena

"Then why are you here?" asked Regina

"Now, that my cover is blown I thought I'd visit my little sister." said Zelena

"Who is that?" asked Regina

"Why you of course." said Zelena

"Cora lied to you. I'm your sister … half sister if you want to get technical and I have a gift for you. This sad day to figure out our past and then meet me tonight on main street at Sundown and I will destroy you." said Zelena

"This isn't the wild west." said Regina

"No, it's the wicked west. And I want everyone there to see the evil queen lose." said Zelena

"I don't lose." said Regina

"Neither do I." said Zelena

" You want to destroy someone why wait… I'll take you on right now! Bring it!" yelled Anna Sophia

Zelena turns to Anna Sophia. "It's tempting but you are too , see you tonight, sis." said Zelena leaving Granny's.

"I'm going to catch up with Hook and Henry." said Anna Sophia.

Anna Sophia follows them "Hey!"

They turn around."Anna Sophia, thought you had decided to stay behind." said Hook

"I told you I was coming and I'm true to my word. Hello, Henry." said Anna Sophia

"Hi." said Henry as they walk down to the pier

"Boats." said Henry

"You don't like boats?" asked Hook

"No, it's not that. It's just that every time my mom has a case she pawns me off on friends that have boats." said Henry

"That's so true." said Anna Sophia

"What?" asked Henry

"Nothing." said Anna Sophia

"Anyway, I thought maybe you'd like to learn more about your father. Your father and I were mates before I met your mother." said Hook

"You knew my dad what was he like?" asked Henry

"Hop aboard and I'll show you." said Hook

They go onto the boat. "First let me teach you everything I know." said Hook

"You're stalling." whispered Anna Sophia

" is not an easy subject plus, I can't teach the boy how to be a pirate unless I can teach him to navigate by the stars." said Hook

"He'll never understand what any of this has to do with his father unless of course you want to tell him the whole truth and nothing but." said Anna Sophia

"His mother would not appreciate that." said Hook

"Well, what Emma doesn't know won't hurt us plus it is painfully obvious that she doesn't want anything to do with any of this anymore. This is just a job she wants to get done so she can relive the lie we lived in New York because as amazing as New York is it doesn't have wicked witches. I'm telling him the truth he deserves to know after everything that has happened." said Anna Sophia

"That is a bad idea." said Hook

"This from a man who shot a woman to get revenge on another man." said Anna Sophia

"You're Snow White you shouldn't be following my example. Not a word." said Hook"Now, shall we get started. First we learn how to navigate by the stars however, since it is too early to see them. We really start by memorizing constellation. It's very important for every sailor to know all of them." said Hook "Your father was fascinated by them. Tonight, I will show you how to physically navigate them with this." said Hook taking out a sexton.

"What's that?" asked Henry

"It's called a sexton sailors use it to navigate." said Hook

"You taught my dad this… were you both in the navy?" asked Henry

"No, I taught it to him when he was a boy." said Hook

"But you're the same age." said Henry

"It's complicated." said Hook

"Everyone tells me that ever since I've come here people will tell me things about my dad that don't make any sense. I just want to know one thing so that he isn't just some guy that everyone made up." said Henry

"That's it. I'm sorry but I'm telling him and I don't care what the consequences are!" said Anna Sophia "Henry sit down. We've all been lying to you. Your mother believes she's protecting you but you have a right to know what's going on. The truth is you grew up in this town." said Anna Sophia

"No I didn't. I grew up in New York." said Henry

"No, we only lived in New York for a year with your mother and father… just us and them." said Anna Sophia

"That's not right." said Henry

"It's because we were living a lie. When you were a baby you were adopted by Regina Mills. See your mother met this guy, your father. They used to do everything together then one day an old friend of your mother's framed her and she ended up in jail." said Anna Sophia

"Yea. She had me in jail. I know all that." said Henry

"What you don't know is that she gave you up for adoption. Regina adopted you and you grew up here but you started to notice that you were the only one..." said Anna Sophia

"The only one what?" asked Henry

"Growing up." said Anna Sophia

"That makes no sense." said Henry

"We thought so too until we all learned the truth. Every fairy tale character you ever heard of. They're real. We're real. I'm one, your mother is one, even your father is one." said Anna Sophia

"Ok…" said Henry looking at the girl like she was crazy.

"I'm serious. My sister and I we're Snow White and Killian here is Captian hook from the story of Peter Pan. And the mayor is the evil queen who has trying to kill me forever. Your father is Rumplestilskin's son. He ran away from home and ended up in Never land where he spent some time with Hook here and that's how hook knew him. Your father is a hero he saved the darling family, he pushed your mother to fulfill her destiny by leaving her, he went back to Never land to save you, and yesterday he saved Emma. True he hasn't been around a lot but you met him in New York City and despite that you love him and loved you more than anything."

"So, you're telling me everyone in this town is a fairy tale character?" questioned Henry

"Exactly. You were the first to see through the curse bullshit. You and I went to find Emma when you were 10." said Anna Sophia

"And why don't I remember any of this?" he asked

"The wicked witch wiped your memory."said Anna Sophia

"The wicked witch from Oz killed my father who was Rumplestilskin's son?" asked Henry "You know I'm getting sick of this. No one wants to tell me the truth and when you tell me you're going to you come up with some lame story."

"It's not a story! Hook back me up here." said Anna Sophia looking at Killian

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about…. Henry, your father had just lost his father when I taught him. You are actually more like him than you realize." said Hook

"You are something else… can't even support someone." said Anna Sophia

" Frightening him is not helping. " said Hook

"I'm not frightening him. I love this boy. He is my own flesh and blood and ever since I killed him I'm never putting him in danger again and if he doesn't know what's going on then he's in danger." said anna Sophia

"You're going to kill me?" asked Henry get scared

"No… no, it happened a few years ago. I stabbed you but Pan resurrected you. It was an accident I'd never actually do that." said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia, I think it's about time you left. Now." said Hook

Anna Sophia gets off the ship and heads into the , in the woods. Anna Sophia bumps into Robin Hood who is on patrol. Regina is reading a letter. When she hears a twig snap and turns around seeing them. "Did The Charmings ask you to give me a pep talk because I don't do well with pep talks." said Regina

Robin and Anna Sophia comes into view and sit on either side of her. Robin on the log and Anna Sophia on the ground.

"After Zelena's threat I thought I'd patrol the woods in case she decided to build up your army." said Robin

"I was with Hook and Henry but I sort of messed things up there." said Anna Sophia

"That the only reason you were out here?" asked Regina

Anna Sophia nods.

"Well, if I'm honest then no it isn't. You're my wife and you've been in pain ever since Neal passed. I can only imagine what the pain of discovering you have a sister is doing to you." said Robin "I was wondering how you were holding up."

"Well, I'm not a flying monkey." said Regina

"You going to tell me what's in the letter you've been staring at?" asked Robin

"What letter?" asked Regina getting defensive.

"This one." said Robin holding up the letter "You forget I'm a pickpocket I spent many years learning how to rob magicians."

"Well, I don't appreciate you robbing from me and you're lucky I'm saving my strength for the wicked witch." said Regina

"You'd never kill me after everything we've been through because of a letter. I know you better than that." asked Robin

"We've only been married for two years how could you possibly think you know me." said Regina

"They have been the most glorious two years,Regina even if we don't remember one of those years and if you weren't willing to discuss this and you really hated me enough to kill me I'd be ash. Now, I know deep down you want to talk about this." said Robin "Do you mind if I read this?"

"No one is stopping you." said Regina

Robin reads the note.

"This seems very complimentary what's the problem?" asked Robin

"I have seen that letter a thousand times. I used to go to it for solice when things got to rough and I didn't believe in myself anymore because I always thought it was about me but it's about her. If she's that powerful I'll never have any chance at defeating her." said Regina

"That is bullshit. Zelena is not more powerful than you. You can win this, Regina. You can beat her all you need to do is play just as dirty as she does and from experience I know that is more than possible. Time to unleash the evil queen and show that vertified bitch no mercy." said Anna Sophia "because you've got something she doesn't have. The love and support of your family behind you." said Anna Sophia "But you can't let your emotions cloud your judgement here."

Regina looks at them then reaches into her body takes out her heart and gives it to Robin Hood. "Maybe you could hold onto this for a while." said Regina

"I have since we've been married." said Robin Hood takes the hearts and putting it into a small satchel.

That night everyone, is waiting in the town square. After waiting an hour for Zelena Charming decides to send everyone home.

"No one is going anywhere!" yelled Zelena "Where is my sister?"

"Regina isn't here but I'd be more than happy to step in for her." said Anna Sophia

" I don't want to destroy you. I want to destroy my sister now where is she?" asked Zelena

"I don't know. No one has seen her." said Anna Sophia

"Well, if she's not here in five minutes I'm letting Rumplestilskin off his leash. " said Zelena

"Rumple, you don't have to listen to her. You can fight this our love can fight this." said Belle

"I'm sorry, Belle but I can't as long as she has that dagger I can't." said Gold

" You know my offer is still on the table if you want someone to fight." said Anna Sophia

"Too risky as long as you're carrying that baby I'm not going to touch you or Mary Margret." said Zelena

"My unborn child is stopping me from saving my friends and family. I feel so blessed." said Anna Sophia

"How about your born child saves you after all I am the savior." said Emma

"Well doesn't someone have an inflated sense of self worth." said Zelena knocking her out of the way. "All right, time's up! Rumple, who would you like to kill first?"

"I'm take a go at him." said Regina stepping through the crowd

"I thought you were backing out on my,sis." said Zelena

" Couldn't disappoint my , big sister by not showing up now could I?" asked Regina

"Realized that I was telling the truth good." said Zelena

"Now, what did I ever do to you?" asked Regina

"It's obvious isn't it? You were born." sneered Zelena

Regina slaps her across the face.

"You had everything just handed to you and you couldn't appreciate it. You had our mother's love. You had Rumplestilskin training you, you were queen, but that was never good enough for you and you didn't deserve any of it. I did. I would have given our mother and Rumplestilskin everything they ever wanted without batting an eye but you wanted more and for that reason and that reason alone I'm going to destroy everything you do care about then you'll know how I feel." said Zelena

"So you're doing this because you're jealous of me? Our mother was a monster and so was Rumplestilskin. I would have gladly switched places with you if I could but I will be damned if you destroy everything I worked so hard to achieve." said Regina sending a street light flying at her. Zelena moves out of the way to avoid it then flings Regina towards a car. Regina gets up and creates a fire ball in her hand that Zelena magically puts out then Zelena lifts her up and chokes her throwing Regina straight into the clock tower. The others run over to the clock tower with Anna Sophia arriving first running up the stairs towards Regina.

"Regina, you all right?" she asked going to help Regina up.

Before Regina could answer Zelena shows up.

"Never better." said Regina to Anna Sophia and then turning to Zelena "You want to kill me go right ahead."

"Who said anything about taking your life. I said I was going to destroy you and for that I need your heart." said Zelena reaching into Regina's body confused.

" Our mother taught me one important lesson. Never bring your heart to a witch fight." said Regina kicking Zelena who gets on her broom. "This isn't over for either of you. This is only a minor setback. I'll be back for your baby, Snow White and your heart Regina. You can count on it." said Zelena flying away. The others come up the stairs of the clock tower.

"Let's get you home." said Anna Sophia

"I'm fine. I don't need you to help me get home." said Regina struggling to get up as the others come up the stairs.

"Did she get your heart?" asked David

"No." said Regina

"We thought that when Rumple left she got what she came for." said David

"Actually, we have that in a place where Zelena will never find it." said Anna Sophia

"We? You knew Regina's plan?" asked David

"Knew? I helped come up with this plan." said Anna Sophia

"What does she want with your heart exactly?" asked Mary Margret

"Charming's courage and my heart are ingredients." said Regina

"Ingredients to what?" asked Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together.

"I don't know." said Regina

"We're already under a curse what else could she possibly do?" asked Mary Margret

"Whatever it is I think more than just our babies are in trouble." said Anna Sophia


	6. Chapter 5

The next afternoon everyone in town were at the cemetery for Neal's watched with reverence as the coffin was lowered into the ground. When it was lowered all the way into the grave Hook stepped up took a shovel and threw dirt onto the Anna Sophia stepped up and threw dirt, followed by Mary Margret, David,Ruby, Ashley, Belle, and even Regina. Neal turns to Emma who nods so Henry steps forward and does it as well. Finally Emma grabbed the key chain from around her neck ripped it off and as she shovels the dirt and threw it in threw the keychain in with then goes back to her family who hugs her. Later at Granny's Emma starts to throw darts like a mad person. " Perhaps we should paint a target on the wicked witch's back." said Anna Sophia

"When I find her I won't need a target." said Emma

"There has to be another way to deal with this that does not involve anger." said Hook

"I never thought I'd say this but he's right." said Anna Sophia

"Well, what do you suggest? Rum and Rock n Roll?" asked Emma

"Rum never hurts." said Hook

"And as they say rock n roll saves the soul." said Anna Sophia

"I think I'd prefer to stick to anger since it will help me save this town." said Emma

" How's Henry taking all this? Better than you?" asked Anna Sophia

"You've at least talked to him about it haven't you?" asked Hook

"I can't really talk to him about it. He believes I'm just on a case so if I start talking about his father being a hero he'll think I'm making it up just to make him feel better." said Emma

"What if I talked to him. I could tell him about what his father was like as a boy it might make him feel better." said Hook

"You'd really do that?" asked Emma

"It would help him with his father's passing and help me as well." said Hook

"Wow, that's extremely nice of you." said Anna Sophia

"I do have a heart." said Hook

"Be careful. Zelena is still out there." said Emma

"Don't worry. He'll be safe in my charge." said Hook

"Especially, if they are with me." said Anna Sophia

"I'm perfectly capable of dealing with this alone." said Hook

"Yes, but he's my grandson and I want to be there for him." said Anna Sophia

They walk towards the others Regina, Roland, and Robin were sitting together at the counter. Anna Sophia turns to listen to their conversation. "I could have stopped this if I was there." said Regina

"You can't blame is not your fault. No one is blaming you. " said Robin

"They should be. If I didn't enact the first curse none of this would be happening." said Regina

"You didn't cause it to happen this time. You didn't bring Zelena here purposely." said Robin

"What if I did but I just don't remember it." said Regina

"Because I know you and that's not who you really are. Not anymore." said Robin

"I'd have to agree." said Anna Sophia " These last few days and now seeing you with Roland and Robin I know that this is who you are now. A mom. A wife. A hero. Just like the rest of us." said Anna Sophia

"She's right. She is absolutely right."said Tinkerbell.

"It just doesn't feel that way." said Regina

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Zelena walks into Granny's. "My condolences. I'm sorry I missed the funeral but I could never pass up a wake. Did I miss the speeches. Shall I make one? I mean I am after all responsible." said Zelena

Emma starts to lung towards her and Anna Sophia and Mary Margret hold her back.

"No… no too many people will get hurt." said MM

"Listen, to your mother. She's right." said Zelena "Anyone who interferes with my plan will have to deal with the dark one."

Zelena starts walking towards the Charmings. "Don't come any closer." said David trying to protect both his wives

"Don't worry. I'm not after the babies at least not today." said Zelena

"Then why are you here?" asked Regina

"Now, that my cover is blown I thought I'd visit my little sister." said Zelena

"Who is that?" asked Regina

"Why you of course." said Zelena

"Cora lied to you. I'm your sister … half sister if you want to get technical and I have a gift for you. This sad day to figure out our past and then meet me tonight on main street at Sundown and I will destroy you." said Zelena

"This isn't the wild west." said Regina

"No, it's the wicked west. And I want everyone there to see the evil queen lose." said Zelena

"I don't lose." said Regina

"Neither do I." said Zelena

" You want to destroy someone why wait… I'll take you on right now! Bring it!" yelled Anna Sophia

Zelena turns to Anna Sophia. "It's tempting but you are too , see you tonight, sis." said Zelena leaving Granny's.

"I'm going to catch up with Hook and Henry." said Anna Sophia.

Anna Sophia follows them "Hey!"

They turn around."Anna Sophia, thought you had decided to stay behind." said Hook

"I told you I was coming and I'm true to my word. Hello, Henry." said Anna Sophia

"Hi." said Henry as they walk down to the pier

"Boats." said Henry

"You don't like boats?" asked Hook

"No, it's not that. It's just that every time my mom has a case she pawns me off on friends that have boats." said Henry

"That's so true." said Anna Sophia

"What?" asked Henry

"Nothing." said Anna Sophia

"Anyway, I thought maybe you'd like to learn more about your father. Your father and I were mates before I met your mother." said Hook

"You knew my dad what was he like?" asked Henry

"Hop aboard and I'll show you." said Hook

They go onto the boat. "First let me teach you everything I know." said Hook

"You're stalling." whispered Anna Sophia

" is not an easy subject plus, I can't teach the boy how to be a pirate unless I can teach him to navigate by the stars." said Hook

"He'll never understand what any of this has to do with his father unless of course you want to tell him the whole truth and nothing but." said Anna Sophia

"His mother would not appreciate that." said Hook

"Well, what Emma doesn't know won't hurt us plus it is painfully obvious that she doesn't want anything to do with any of this anymore. This is just a job she wants to get done so she can relive the lie we lived in New York because as amazing as New York is it doesn't have wicked witches. I'm telling him the truth he deserves to know after everything that has happened." said Anna Sophia

"That is a bad idea." said Hook

"This from a man who shot a woman to get revenge on another man." said Anna Sophia

"You're Snow White you shouldn't be following my example. Not a word." said Hook"Now, shall we get started. First we learn how to navigate by the stars however, since it is too early to see them. We really start by memorizing constellation. It's very important for every sailor to know all of them." said Hook "Your father was fascinated by them. Tonight, I will show you how to physically navigate them with this." said Hook taking out a sexton.

"What's that?" asked Henry

"It's called a sexton sailors use it to navigate." said Hook

"You taught my dad this… were you both in the navy?" asked Henry

"No, I taught it to him when he was a boy." said Hook

"But you're the same age." said Henry

"It's complicated." said Hook

"Everyone tells me that ever since I've come here people will tell me things about my dad that don't make any sense. I just want to know one thing so that he isn't just some guy that everyone made up." said Henry

"That's it. I'm sorry but I'm telling him and I don't care what the consequences are!" said Anna Sophia "Henry sit down. We've all been lying to you. Your mother believes she's protecting you but you have a right to know what's going on. The truth is you grew up in this town." said Anna Sophia

"No I didn't. I grew up in New York." said Henry

"No, we only lived in New York for a year with your mother and father… just us and them." said Anna Sophia

"That's not right." said Henry

"It's because we were living a lie. When you were a baby you were adopted by Regina Mills. See your mother met this guy, your father. They used to do everything together then one day an old friend of your mother's framed her and she ended up in jail." said Anna Sophia

"Yea. She had me in jail. I know all that." said Henry

"What you don't know is that she gave you up for adoption. Regina adopted you and you grew up here but you started to notice that you were the only one..." said Anna Sophia

"The only one what?" asked Henry

"Growing up." said Anna Sophia

"That makes no sense." said Henry

"We thought so too until we all learned the truth. Every fairy tale character you ever heard of. They're real. We're real. I'm one, your mother is one, even your father is one." said Anna Sophia

"Ok…" said Henry looking at the girl like she was crazy.

"I'm serious. My sister and I we're Snow White and Killian here is Captian hook from the story of Peter Pan. And the mayor is the evil queen who has trying to kill me forever. Your father is Rumplestilskin's son. He ran away from home and ended up in Never land where he spent some time with Hook here and that's how hook knew him. Your father is a hero he saved the darling family, he pushed your mother to fulfill her destiny by leaving her, he went back to Never land to save you, and yesterday he saved Emma. True he hasn't been around a lot but you met him in New York City and despite that you love him and loved you more than anything."

"So, you're telling me everyone in this town is a fairy tale character?" questioned Henry

"Exactly. You were the first to see through the curse bullshit. You and I went to find Emma when you were 10." said Anna Sophia

"And why don't I remember any of this?" he asked

"The wicked witch wiped your memory."said Anna Sophia

"The wicked witch from Oz killed my father who was Rumplestilskin's son?" asked Henry "You know I'm getting sick of this. No one wants to tell me the truth and when you tell me you're going to you come up with some lame story."

"It's not a story! Hook back me up here." said Anna Sophia looking at Killian

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about…. Henry, your father had just lost his father when I taught him. You are actually more like him than you realize." said Hook

"You are something else… can't even support someone." said Anna Sophia

" Frightening him is not helping. " said Hook

"I'm not frightening him. I love this boy. He is my own flesh and blood and ever since I killed him I'm never putting him in danger again and if he doesn't know what's going on then he's in danger." said anna Sophia

"You're going to kill me?" asked Henry get scared

"No… no, it happened a few years ago. I stabbed you but Pan resurrected you. It was an accident I'd never actually do that." said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia, I think it's about time you left. Now." said Hook

Anna Sophia gets off the ship and heads into the , in the woods. Anna Sophia bumps into Robin Hood who is on patrol. Regina is reading a letter. When she hears a twig snap and turns around seeing them. "Did The Charmings ask you to give me a pep talk because I don't do well with pep talks." said Regina

Robin and Anna Sophia comes into view and sit on either side of her. Robin on the log and Anna Sophia on the ground.

"After Zelena's threat I thought I'd patrol the woods in case she decided to build up your army." said Robin

"I was with Hook and Henry but I sort of messed things up there." said Anna Sophia

"That the only reason you were out here?" asked Regina

Anna Sophia nods.

"Well, if I'm honest then no it isn't. You're my wife and you've been in pain ever since Neal passed. I can only imagine what the pain of discovering you have a sister is doing to you." said Robin "I was wondering how you were holding up."

"Well, I'm not a flying monkey." said Regina

"You going to tell me what's in the letter you've been staring at?" asked Robin

"What letter?" asked Regina getting defensive.

"This one." said Robin holding up the letter "You forget I'm a pickpocket I spent many years learning how to rob magicians."

"Well, I don't appreciate you robbing from me and you're lucky I'm saving my strength for the wicked witch." said Regina

"You'd never kill me after everything we've been through because of a letter. I know you better than that." asked Robin

"We've only been married for two years how could you possibly think you know me." said Regina

"They have been the most glorious two years,Regina even if we don't remember one of those years and if you weren't willing to discuss this and you really hated me enough to kill me I'd be ash. Now, I know deep down you want to talk about this." said Robin "Do you mind if I read this?"

"No one is stopping you." said Regina

Robin reads the note.

"This seems very complimentary what's the problem?" asked Robin

"I have seen that letter a thousand times. I used to go to it for solice when things got to rough and I didn't believe in myself anymore because I always thought it was about me but it's about her. If she's that powerful I'll never have any chance at defeating her." said Regina

"That is bullshit. Zelena is not more powerful than you. You can win this, Regina. You can beat her all you need to do is play just as dirty as she does and from experience I know that is more than possible. Time to unleash the evil queen and show that vertified bitch no mercy." said Anna Sophia "because you've got something she doesn't have. The love and support of your family behind you." said Anna Sophia "But you can't let your emotions cloud your judgement here."

Regina looks at them then reaches into her body takes out her heart and gives it to Robin Hood. "Maybe you could hold onto this for a while." said Regina

"I have since we've been married." said Robin Hood takes the hearts and putting it into a small satchel.

That night everyone, is waiting in the town square. After waiting an hour for Zelena Charming decides to send everyone home.

"No one is going anywhere!" yelled Zelena "Where is my sister?"

"Regina isn't here but I'd be more than happy to step in for her." said Anna Sophia

" I don't want to destroy you. I want to destroy my sister now where is she?" asked Zelena

"I don't know. No one has seen her." said Anna Sophia

"Well, if she's not here in five minutes I'm letting Rumplestilskin off his leash. " said Zelena

"Rumple, you don't have to listen to her. You can fight this our love can fight this." said Belle

"I'm sorry, Belle but I can't as long as she has that dagger I can't." said Gold

" You know my offer is still on the table if you want someone to fight." said Anna Sophia

"Too risky as long as you're carrying that baby I'm not going to touch you or Mary Margret." said Zelena

"My unborn child is stopping me from saving my friends and family. I feel so blessed." said Anna Sophia

"How about your born child saves you after all I am the savior." said Emma

"Well doesn't someone have an inflated sense of self worth." said Zelena knocking her out of the way. "All right, time's up! Rumple, who would you like to kill first?"

"I'm take a go at him." said Regina stepping through the crowd

"I thought you were backing out on my,sis." said Zelena

" Couldn't disappoint my , big sister by not showing up now could I?" asked Regina

"Realized that I was telling the truth good." said Zelena

"Now, what did I ever do to you?" asked Regina

"It's obvious isn't it? You were born." sneered Zelena

Regina slaps her across the face.

"You had everything just handed to you and you couldn't appreciate it. You had our mother's love. You had Rumplestilskin training you, you were queen, but that was never good enough for you and you didn't deserve any of it. I did. I would have given our mother and Rumplestilskin everything they ever wanted without batting an eye but you wanted more and for that reason and that reason alone I'm going to destroy everything you do care about then you'll know how I feel." said Zelena

"So you're doing this because you're jealous of me? Our mother was a monster and so was Rumplestilskin. I would have gladly switched places with you if I could but I will be damned if you destroy everything I worked so hard to achieve." said Regina sending a street light flying at her. Zelena moves out of the way to avoid it then flings Regina towards a car. Regina gets up and creates a fire ball in her hand that Zelena magically puts out then Zelena lifts her up and chokes her throwing Regina straight into the clock tower. The others run over to the clock tower with Anna Sophia arriving first running up the stairs towards Regina.

"Regina, you all right?" she asked going to help Regina up.

Before Regina could answer Zelena shows up.

"Never better." said Regina to Anna Sophia and then turning to Zelena "You want to kill me go right ahead."

"Who said anything about taking your life. I said I was going to destroy you and for that I need your heart." said Zelena reaching into Regina's body confused.

" Our mother taught me one important lesson. Never bring your heart to a witch fight." said Regina kicking Zelena who gets on her broom. "This isn't over for either of you. This is only a minor setback. I'll be back for your baby, Snow White and your heart Regina. You can count on it." said Zelena flying away. The others come up the stairs of the clock tower.

"Let's get you home." said Anna Sophia

"I'm fine. I don't need you to help me get home." said Regina struggling to get up as the others come up the stairs.

"Did she get your heart?" asked David

"No." said Regina

"We thought that when Rumple left she got what she came for." said David

"Actually, we have that in a place where Zelena will never find it." said Anna Sophia

"We? You knew Regina's plan?" asked David

"Knew? I helped come up with this plan." said Anna Sophia

"What does she want with your heart exactly?" asked Mary Margret

"Charming's courage and my heart are ingredients." said Regina

"Ingredients to what?" asked Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together.

"I don't know." said Regina

"We're already under a curse what else could she possibly do?" asked Mary Margret

"Whatever it is I think more than just our babies are in trouble." said Anna Sophia


	7. Chapter 6

Emma, Mary Margret, Anna Sophia, and David are sitting in a room.

" Where the hell are they?" asked Anna Sophia pacing the floor.

"Honey, please sit down they will be here when they get here." said David

"Shut up, Charming! Don't these people have clocks! I know Regina's probably making out with her husband but what's Hook's excuse I mean the woman he pines away for is here! You think that her family being in trouble would send him here on gossamer wings much like last time." said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia has a point Hook has been acting peculiar the last few days and he's usually on time." said Emma

Suddenly, the door swings open and Regina comes glowing.

"Regina, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were smitten." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Hagendaz was smitten with your stomachs and will you two stop doing the annoying unison thing you know it gets on my nerves." said Regina "Anyway, let's get started."

"We're waiting for Hook." said Emma

"I don't have time to wait around for the handless wonder." said Regina

"I'm with Regina let's just get on with it!" said Anna Sophia

"Anna is right we have to think of a way to defeat my sister." said Regina

"I'd have to agree stopping Zelena's plan has to be our priority." said David

"Something in this plan doesn't fit why bring us back? What does Zelena have to gain from that?" asked Emma

"Well time travel hasn't been successfully done before maybe something from this world makes it possible?" asked Regina "Of course what's even more troubling is that she could cast it."

"Why?" asked Emma

"In order to do it you need the thing you love the most and I don't know about any of you but I don't think Zelena loves anything except herself." said Anna Sophia

"Well that couldn't be true or you wouldn't be here only Henry and I would." said Emma

"Maybe we found out something in the missing year to defeat her." said David

"And the only way to stop us was to wipe our memories and bring us here." said MM and AS together

"No, the only thing we managed to learn that year was that she wanted the baby. We never even found out we went to finally confront her we each threw all we had at her. Even I tried what the story said would work which was a bucket of water but apparently the story didn't let on to the fact that her melting was just a parlor trick. So, she wiped out my memory and Henry's and sent us to New York last week." said Emma

"Then why did we end up this way?" asked MM

"I don't know." said Emma

" It could be possible that we found a way to defeat her after Emma was taken from us." said Anna Sophia

"Which means if we get or memories back we'll already know how to defeat her. Good thing we have a savior." said MM

"Only problem is last time all it took me to do it was believing in magic and kissing Henry and since we've been here I've done both." said Emma

"It's the belief. Henry doesn't believe in magic anymore. We have to get his memory back first because once he believes we all can." said AS and Regina together

"When I said stop doing the unison thing with your sister I didn't mean start it up with me." said Regina

"Sorry. Ok, does anyone know where we can find the book?" asked Anna Sophia

"I'll call Belle see if it's at Gold's." said David calling Belle

After several minutes of talking with her he gets off the phone.

"OK, Gold's is a dead end." said David

"The last time I saw it was in Henry's room but it was swept up with everything else." said Regina

"It has to be somewhere a book doesn't just disappear." said Emma

"But it can appear. It showed up in my closet when I needed it more importantly when Henry needed it." said MM

"I think you mean when we all needed it." said AS

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Emma

"Henry was going through a rough time he had just started to realize he was given up and he didn't believe he had a real family." said MM

"Well he did!" yelled Regina getting upset

" That might have been true Regina but he wasn't feeling that way and from what I saw of the two of you I could tell why. You really didn't know how to show love back then and he could sense it. That is why the book showed up and that is what made him believe and helped me to believe so that we could break the first curse." said Anna Sophia

"Well, he has to believe again. Let's check that closet." said Regina

The others go down the stairs and into the diner. Henry and Leroy are sitting together at the counter. Anna Sophia notices the lump of Henry's gameboy in his pocket as his jacket swings. The gameboy falls out and Anna Sophia reaches down to pick it up and hand it to him.

"Thanks." said Henry putting it back in his pocket.

Emma goes up to him."I have to go check on a lead. You'll be ok to stay here longer?" asked Emma kissing Henry and heading out the door. Henry follows behind.

"Where are you really going?" asked Henry

"I told you I'm following a lead." said Emma

"What lead?" asked Henry

"It's my job. It's complicated." said Emma

"Is this about the person who killed my dad?" asked Henry

"Yes." said Emma

"Then tell me." said Henry

"It would just be easier once it's all solved Henry." said Emma

"You've been lying to me ever since we got here. Everyone in this town has been hiding something from me. Don't deny it mom I can tell. You won't tell me why we're really here. You won't tell me anything about dad or who killed him. Everyone keeps brushing me off whenever I ask questions and that woman…" Henry said pointing to Anna Sophia "told me some idiotic story about how my memory was wiped out by the wicked witch and you are really all fairy tale characters…!" started Henry everyone looked at Anna Sophia

"You said that?" asked Emma

"Unlike you Emma who wants to live a lie. I thought he deserved to know the truth." said Anna Sophia

"You didn't tell me the truth either!" said Henry to Anna Sophia but then turns back to his mom "But you're right. I deserve to know the truth."

"No you don't! I'm your mother and I know what's best! Now, do what I tell you! Stay here until I get back!" yellows Emma

"Wait, I need your keys. I left mine in the room and if I'm going to be prisoner I'd like my gameboy." said Henry

They others walk away and Henry goes inside. Anna Sophia follows the others. "Gameboy but didn't he… Son of a bitch!" yelled Anna Sophia "Guys, you go on ahead without me." yelled Anna Sophia who runs around back and sees Henry struggling with the keys.

"So, where are you going?" asked Anna Sophia making Henry turn around.

"No where." said Henry

"Funny, because it looks like you're going somewhere. Hand over the keys." said Anna Sophia

"I'm not getting imprisoned in the diner and I'm not getting imprisoned by a lunatic." said Henry

"First off I am completely sane thank you very much and secondly, I'm not imprisoning you I'm helping you run away so if you insist on going back to New York I'm driving." said Anna Sophia

"I'm not letting a lunatic drive me to New York City. I'm not a moron." said Henry

"Yet you don't have a drivers license and plan on going there yourself. I wouldn't call that very smart." said Anna Sophia

"Neither is kidnapping a little boy." said Hook making them both turn around

"Killian, what are you doing here?" asked Anna Sophia

"Being a responsible adult." said Hook

Anna Sophia scoffs. "O, that's a good one!"

"And you think that driving a little boy all the way to New York is being responsible without his mother's knowledge is responsible?" said Hook

"We all know he can't stay here. It's much too dangerous." said Anna Sophia

"You're right but you'd get caught for driving a stolen car. I've got a much better way." said Hook

"What way?" asked Anna Sophia

"A boat." said Hook

"A boat? Car's better. much better. " said Anna Sophia "Besides, New Yorkers are more likely to have cars not boats." said Anna Sophia "Besides, we need to get him out of here fast. Car is faster than a boat."

"No one would ever suspect a boat leaving town but Emma could easily report her car missing." said Hook

"Well unless you still have the jolly roger someone could report a boat missing too." said Anna Sophia

"A boat is better." said Hook

"No it isn't a car is." said Anna Sophia "You only think a boat is because that what you're used to but sometimes what you're used to isn't right like stealing someone's wife or hurting people to get what you want."

"Milah begged me to take her with me and I had to do what I had to do with Belle. At least, I didn't hurt my family and friends over and over again!" yelled Hook

" I messed up a while back and I'm not messing up again… I'm taking him to NYC. My way, Henry, get in the car." said Anna Sophia

"Lad, don't get in that car." said Hook

"Get in, Henry…" said Anna Sophia

"No, don't." said Hook

Suddenly, a group of flying monkeys appear in the sky.

"Get in the car! Get in the car now!" Hook and Anna Sophia say together. They all get in the car and Anna Sophia starts driving as she does the monkeys dive on the car trying to break in. Hook shoots at them as they drive but suddenly loses ammo.

"What are those things? They look like flying monkeys." said Henry scared

"Those are flying monkeys… To hell with this! Hook, take the wheel. I'm going out there. Whatever happens keep going." said Anna Sophia

Hook takes the wheel as Anna Sophia leaps into the roof of the car with her bow and arrows. She starts to shoot at the remaining flying monkeys. Suddenly she misses one that slams right into her causing both her and the monkey to roll off the back of the car into the street and accidentally dropping her bow and arrow. rolling over and over as they fight each other. Hook stops the car " Stay here." he says to Henry getting out of the car he takes off his hook and is about to throw is at the monkey when the monkey explodes into ash all over Anna Sophia. Anna Sophia gets up and sees the others and watches at Emma puts the gun away. "Where's Henry?" she asked

" He's safely in the car." said Hook

"What the hell were you two thinking?" asked Emma

"We figured he'd be safer outside of town." said Anna Sophia

Emma goes over to the car and opens the door "Hey, kid. I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry I've been keeping things from you. I know it all seems crazy right now but it will make sense in a minute. Anna Sophia was right and so were you. You deserve to know. You deserve to know the truth. " said Emma holding out the book

"About fairytales? I don't understand… You're telling me Miss Blanchard isn't crazy?" asked Henry

"No. Anna Sophia is completely sane." said Emma "now please just trust me."

"How do I do that?" asked Henry

"By believing." said Emma

"In a book?" asked Henry

"No. In magic." said Emma "If you trust me then please. take it." said Emma

Henry takes the book and everything flashes back to him. "Mom." said Henry hugging his mom and then he gets out of the car and sees the others. "Mom! Grandma. Grandpa. Grandma." said Henry running towards them. "I remember. I remember and Grandma, I'm sorry I called you crazy."

"It's ok, Henry. I shouldn't have mentioned that I killed you." said Anna Sophia.

"You told him that too?" asked Regina

"It was an accident." said Anna Sophia "Let's focus please."

Emma goes to kiss him and suddenly Henry disappears. They all hear yelling from the town line and run towards it. When they get there Zelena has her hands around Henry's throat.

"Let him go. He has nothing to do with this." said Emma

"I'm sorry but Hook failed me and he knew the price of that failure was your son's life." said Zelena

" Now, who wants to say goodbye first." said Zelena choking Henry.

Anna Sophia steps up. "The only one saying goodbye today is you!"

"My fight is not with you, dear." said Zelena

"No it's with my daughter and no one messes with a member of my family and gets away with it." said Anna Sophia.

Zelena uses her magic and knocks Anna Sophia over then when Regina tries does the same to her. Emma then starts to concentrate and as she does Zelena's skin starts to burn and she is forced to let go of Henry's neck.

Anna Sophia slowly wakes up and goes over to help wake up Regina. Regina slowly wakes up and she and Henry hug each other she then tells Henry she loves him kissing him on the forehead and breaking the curse.

"Regina! You broke the curse! You're officially a hero, girl!" yelled Anna Sophia running towards her.

"So, how did Zelena cast the curse." asked Emma

"She didn't we did." said Anna Sophia

"You cursed yourselves?" asked Emma

"We had to get you back. The curse was the only way." said Anna Sophia

"But one of you would be dead if that was true." said Emma

"We came up with a creative solution there. Needless to say we're kind of screwed if anything happens to one of us." said Anna Sophia

"Did you decide on the split too?" asked Emma

"No. That wasn't us. That was Rumplestilskin. He chanted for type of spell before we were swept here. " said Anna Sophia

"I remember that." said Mary Margret

"Nothing else I can do so make one into two…" they chanted together. "Do the math logically 1+1=3… for logic to stay alive… 2+1=5… but that can be no more 2+1 must equal four. One of them will be true the other one a magic brew."

"What's that? asked Emma

"It's the spell Rumple cast. He must have thought it would be harder for Zelena if there were two of us." said Anna Sophia

"What was that math part?" asked Emma "And the part about the brew?"

"Magic brew… that's what Rumple greeted when I first tried to get him away from Zelena." said Anna Sophia "He said "Rumple said 'hello snow white and your magic brew'… if one is true and the other a magic brew that could mean that… one of us isn't really have a baby."

"You are both clearly pregnant. I mean you are as big as houses." commented Hook

"Excuse me!" yelled Anna Sophia " You have no right to say anything to us. What was that about failing her! You were working for that bitch and you lied to us! We never sent you a message to get Emma."

" I was not working for Zelena. She cursed me to get rid of Emma's powers and I sure as hell got a message so if you didn't send it who did!" yelled Hook "Who else could have an antidote. Who else would know where to find her!"

"There was one other person who would have known… Neal." said Anna Sophia

"Neal? He was off trying to find Rumple how could he?" asked Emma "Unless he was already inside of Rumple. "

"Mom, I want to see him. " said Henry

"All right. Let's go see him." said Emma

Later, they are at the cemetery. Henry puts a flower of Neal's grave. "I wish there was a way to bring him back." said Henry

"So do I." said Emma "So do I."

Emma and Henry hug. The others stay back to watch when suddenly Anna Sophia and Mary Margret cry out.

"What's wrong?" asked David

"Their coming." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret.


	8. Chapter 7

They rush the girls to the hospital and two orderlies come out with chairs leading the girls to the maternity ward. Just as they get there they are each put on a table. Whale goes over to Mary Margret and another doctor takes Anna Sophia. The others follow. The women both scream in pain at the same time. "These babies are coming any second. I'm going to stop her now." said Emma turning to go.

"No, Emma, you can't go out there alone." said Anna Sophia.

"Well, we have to take this fight to Zelena before she brings it to us and it's not as if any of you can come with me. You and Mary Margret are about to give birth and David needs to stay here with you." said Emma.

" Hook, go with her." said Anna Sophia and David together.

"So, you trust me?" asked Hook.

"

You were backed into a corner and you did the best you could, We both did." said Anna Sophia.

"What do you except him to do. I have magic he has one hand." said Emma.

"He'll have your back." said David.

"Fine. He can come." said Emma they leave together.

As Zelena and Rumple start to the come the babies start coming as well. After much effort they are born.

Zelena comes in with Rumple, "O, what a Charming family don't you agree,Rumple?" she says before the babies can be handed over to their rightful moms. "It's a shame what I have to do and after all the effort you put in to try and stop me especially you Rumplestilskine splitting up Snow White and giving one of them a fake pregnancy. O, well time to break things up and get this plan in motion."

"Over my dead body!" yelled Anna Sophia climbing out of her bed.

Zelena laughs "You just gave birth and you have no weapons you truly think you scare me?" taunted Zelena

"While I was still pregnant I fought your monkeys while I was standing on top of a moving car. Not every woman can do that so if I were you I'd be a little scared." said Anna Sophia

"But you obviously had luck on your side and perhaps some magic." said Zelena

"It wasn't magic it was all me, bitch!" said Anna Sophia

"We'll see." said Zelena

Zelena takes both babies handing one of them to Rumple "All right, Rumple which one is the real one?" she asked.

"I don't know the spell I used does not work that way. It is impossible to know which one is the true child." said Rumple.

"Then there is only one way to settle this." said Zelena who takes out a small dagger and pricks one of the babies in the armwhen she does the baby dissolves into silver dust .

"What did you do! What did you do to my son!" yelled Anna Sophia running towards Zelena who uses her magic to knock Anna Sophia into the nearest wall. David points a gun at Zelena "What did you do to my child!" yelled David.

"That was not your child. That was the nothing but a ball of magic. Just a fake." said Zelena. "Which means Rumple has the child you had with the real Snow White."

"No! No!" yelled Mary Margret trying to get up. Zelena freezes her " Sorry but your child is now mine." said Zelena leaving with Rumple in a cloud of smoke. Mary Margret and Anna Sophia start crying trying to comfort each other.

"He's gone. It's happening again." Mary Margret weeped

David takes his sword and Anna Sophia takes her bag with the bow and arrows and the two of them head out the door. David turns to her for a second "Anna Sophia, stay here with Mary Margret I will handle this." said David

"No, she stole our baby. The real baby and she killed the one I was carrying. I am not going to let Zelena get away with this and no one will stop me from killing her not even you, Charming." said Anna Sophia

"Let's go." said David

"No argument?" asked Anna Sophia

"With you it never does any good." said David

They walked past Regina and the others "Where the hell are you two going?" asked Regina

"To get our son back!" said David and Anna Sophia

"All that's going to happen is that you two are going to get yourselves killed." said Regina

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! I don't do nothing! I take action!" yelled Anna Sophia

"And it usually gets you or us all nearly killed." said Regina

They ignore Regina when they see Emma.

"Emma, did you find Zelena where is she?" Anna Sophia and David ask together

"I did but she took my magic so I won't be of any help." said Emma

"How the hell did she do that!" demanded Regina and Anna Sophia

"It doesn't matter." said Emma "But I can't defeat her like this."

"Great so we cursed ourselves so that Emma could save us and now she can't!" yelled Regina

"But you can." said Henry

"He's right. Regina, you're a hero you have proven that many, many times over and you're gonna prove it again by defeating Zelena." said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia is right, Mom. You have it in you. You always have." said Henry

"All I have it dark magic and it's not working. I don't even have my heart how do you except me to defeat my sister?" asked Regina

"It doesn't matter that you don't have your heart. You can still do this , Mom. I have faith in you." said Henry

"We all do, Regina. We all do." said Anna Sophia

A little bit later the group enters the barn by Zelena's farm house just as Zelena had put her ingredients in position to open the portal. She notices them when they enters and laughs "Why don't you just give up. You can't defeat me. It's over." said Zelena

" No,it's not." said David

They all point weapons at Zelena but then Regina steps forward "I got this." said Regina

"We're right behind you, darling." said Robin Hood

"We'll take left… you take right." said emma to the others as they start to surround Rumple and Zelena."

"Get rid of these pests." said Zelena to Rumple.

"Let's tango, Gold." said Anna Sophia pointing an arrow at him.

"You don't want to mess with me, Dearie." said Rumple "What you want to do is get the dagger."

"Easier said than done." said Anna Sophia

"Just do it or I'll kill all the of you. I'll have no choice. " he said knocking emma, Anna Sophia and Hook towards the wall. Anna Sophia takes an arrow and aims it at the the dagger. She shoots it but suddenly Zelena sends the arrow right back at Anna Sophia who ducks. "So, you truly believe that you can get control of the dark one?" asked Zelena starting to choke Anna Sophia.

"No, she's just the distraction. I'm the one taking you down." said Regina. Zelena let's go of Anna Sophia "O, really. You are as dark as they come, Sis and only light magic can defeat me. I tried to be good once but I learned that I was destined to be evil and so are you!"

"No, I'm not." said Regina suddenly summoning up light magic.

"What are you doing?" asked Zelena

"Changing." said Regina who used light back to knock Zelena to the floor and then goes up and takes her necklace. the time portal closes. David gets the baby and they leave the barn together except for Anna Sophia and Regina "Come on. We got to lock her up." said Anna Sophia

"Lock me up? Don't you mean kill me?" asked Zelena

"No, we mean lock you up. We're heroes Zelena, David… Emma… Mary Margret… Anna Sophia… Robin Hood… Hook… Rumple… and I and we don't kill we give second chances. Especially me because our mother ruined us Zelena." said Regina

"No, she didn't. She gave you everything you ever wanted." said Zelena

"She took away the man I loved." said Regina

"She gave you the perfect life." said Zelena "You just didn't know it."

"Cora made Regina go on a vengeful bloodthirsty rampage." said Anna Sophia

"I tried to kill these people and it got me nowhere. Vengeance will get you nowhere too. Just think about that while you're in your cell." said Regina "And for the record that was not my perfect life. I'm with my friends and family now. This is my perfect life and it could be yours too if you give it a chance."

" In other words, evil isn't born it's made and so is good. So choose wisely." said Anna Sophia escorting Zelena out of the barn.

Anna Sophia and picked up the dagger and went to the house to give it to Belle. Belle took it and went to Gold's shop. Anna Sophia followed. She watched as they made up and as Gold proposed and Belle naturally accepted. "I'll leave you two alone." said Anna Sophia

"Actually, Miss Blanchard, could I speak to you in the back?" asked Gold

"Sure." said Anna Sophia thinking he had questions about wedding plans.

When they were in the back room he grabbed her wrists and stared into her eyes. His glowed… hers glowed and then his glowed again. he then used a sleeping spell before she could say anything. Then Rumple walked out of the back in Anna Sophia's body hiding the dagger in the bag. "I'll see you later, Belle. Congrats again. We should go to the Rabbit Hole later and celebrate." said Anna Sophia.

Later at the sheriff's office. Zelena is in a cell there.

"Regina, I didn't except you to come see me this soon." said Zelena

"I'm thinking you didn't except me at all." said Rumple in Anna Sophia's body.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zelena "Shouldn't you be celebrating your new family and the fact that you won, Snow White?"

" Two problems there. I haven't won yet and I'm not Snow White. I'm just borrowing her for now." said rumple in AS's body.

"Rumple, you're wasting your time here. You can't kill me. You don't have the dagger." said Zelena

"Actually, I do. Anna Sophia gave it to Belle." said Rumple

"And Belle wants me dead." said Zelena

"No of course not. If she did I wouldn't need this disguise." said Rumple" She wants to be stay away from you."

"Then you have to respect her wishes." said Zelena

"Which would be true if she had it but she doesn't. I do." said rumple taking it from the bag.

"But you promised her that you wouldn't kill me didn't you?Besides, I don't have magic my pendant is gone I can't hurt anyone so there is no point in killing me." said Zelena

"O, there is a point in killing you. You killed my son and I promised I would avenge him and that is exactly what I'm going to do but see I'm not really doing it. Anna Sophia is but not for me she's doing it for Emma. So, this is for Emma and Neal or as Anna Sophia says… this is for Swanfire." said Rumple. Rumple appears in the cell as Anna Sophia and then stabs Zelena and leaves. He goes back to the shop and undoes the switch the way he undid it with Pan and Henry. Then Anna Sophia was woken up. "What did you do?" asked Anna Sophia

"What had to be done." said Rumple "I used you to kill Zelena."

"You did what?!" yelled Anna Sophia " All magic has a price, Rumple. Even the dagger's magic. Why can't you fucking learn that. If something horrible happens it's on you. Not me."

"I did what I had to. You of all people should understand that now get out of my shop. O, and not a word to anyone especially Belle. If she finds out what I did she will think I only proposed to her to trick her and I did it because I truly love her." said Rumple

"Don't worry. Mums the word." said Anna Sophia

The magic from the pendant seeps through the town and opens the time portal.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" You know what forget it! You stole my body! I'm not letting this go! You used a dangerous magical weapon and probably doomed us to god knows what fate like you always do, Old man!" yelled Anna Sophia

" First off careful how you address me. You are forgetting who I am and what I could do to you without blinking. Second, you don't think I know the magic this dagger wields more than anyone? Don't worry, Dearie her death won't cause any issues just because I stabbed her with the dagger." said Gold

"You better hope so." said Anna Sophia. Anna Sophia walks outside suddenly sees the orange light shooting into the sky. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled and then ran back to the shop. " You opened Zelena's portal!"

"I have been nowhere near that portal." said Gold

"But you have been near Zelena! When you killed her that magic in that pendant of hers had nowhere to go so it went to the closest magic it could find thus opening that portal. So in essence YOU opened the portal!" yelled Anna Sophia

"It's your fingerprints on that dagger, Dearie not mine. So as far as everyone is concerned it's your word against mine It's not likely they'll believe you over me we both have a history of blood on our hands and you are the most reckless one." said Gold

" O no, I'm not going down for this! Clearly, you started something and you are going to take responsibility and deal with it! If you had learned to deal with mistakes years ago none of us would be here and your son would alive!" said Anna Sophia

"Don't you dare drag Baelfire into this! I killed Zelena for him and I know that you would have killed her for Emma because that is what parents do they hurt people who harm their children! And the best thing we can do now is stay as far away from that portal as humanly possible. Dealing with time travel is extremely dangerous." said Gold

"Well, shouldn't you at least close the thing so no one falls in it." said Anna Sophia "I mean take responsibility man!"

"This from the woman who never takes responsibility for anything." said Gold

"I take plenty of responsibility now it's your turn." said Anna Sophia

" You two are spending an awful lot of time in here. If I didn't know any better I'd think you two were having an affair. Rumple, is there something I should know?" said Belle

"No, Belle. Everything is just fine. I promise." said Gold

"We were just talking. Actually, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet the others at Granny's." said Anna Sophia "See you later, Gold. Goodbye, Belle."

"Congratulations on the baby." Belle said

"Yes, congratulations, Anna Sophia." said Gold

Gold turns to the window.

" Zelena's portal is open… I need to go take care of it before someone gets hurt. Belle, stay here."

"What if something happens to you? I'm going with you." said Belle grabbing a cloak

"It's best if you stay here I don't want anything to happen to you." said Rumple

"You left your life in my hands and I'm going to do whatever I have to protect it. I am not losing you again." said Belle

Gold nods.

Anna Sophia leaves the shop and walks back through town into the park. Not too long after Gold is behind her heading in the direction of the barn with Belle following him. As they walk through the park they find Emma and Hook who seemed to be approaching from the other side of the park coming from Granny's Anna Sophia presumed.

"Does everyone in this town need to be everywhere I am?" asked Emma" Because I don't want to talk to you. Any of you."

"We aren't here for you." said Anna Sophia

" You aren't here because Mary Margret and David told you what happened at Granny's? Why are you here?" asked Emma

" We thought we saw something from Gold's shop." said Anna Sophia not wanting to worry Emma. "What are you doing out here anyway? What happened at Granny's"

"I was just thinking." said Emma "And I don't want to talk about it."

" She told everyone that she is taking Henry out of Storybrooke and back to New York I'm here to talk to her out of it." said Hook

" You're still on this! That year we were in New York was amazing but it wasn't real! And don't tell me it's for Henry's safety 'cause that is bull shit and you know it! You have defeated every imaginable thing that has come your way. There is no danger any more. This isn't about us or Henry this is about you… now why… why do you feel the need to run away from this town and from this family?" asked Anna Sophia "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." said Emma

" That's not true, Miss Swan. That's the same look your mother gets every time she's afraid. Now, what is it?" asked Gold

"Why do you want to be involved in my life all of a sudden? I'm not Anna Sophia I don't interfere in yours unless it's necessary so don't interfere in mine." said Emma

" It probably isn't my place but…Emma, if you don't tell us what the problem is we can't help you." said Belle

"There is no problem." said Emma "I just think it's best if Henry and I went back to New York."

"Why would you want to leave behind this family after we worked so hard to get together? We finally got our happily ever after and you just don't want to be a part of it?" said Anna Sophia

"Because I am sick of the monsters, the wizards, and the magic! Every time I turn around it's someone else trying to kill us or something else trying to destroy us I am sick and tired of it! I want a normal life and this is not a family this is a mess… a mess I don't feel connected to! All of these stories they mean nothing to me.I just see fairy tales when I look in this book. I don't see a family and I don't see a home. I have never felt that any of you were my family and this has never been my home. Never." said Emma "I learned a long time ago that home is a place that when you leave you just miss it and I've never missed this place."

"O my god… our lack in raising you has created a heartless bitch who clearly cares about no one but herself! I carried you for 9 months and I was planning a wonderful life for you. Things didn't go as planned because life got in the way. Now, you get your head out of your ass and listen to me young lady, Life is not safe and it's not easy! You can't run away from it. You are a member of this family. Henry is your son, Prince Charming is your father, Snow White… both of us are your mother and the family continues and continues and that is the way it is and I am appalled and disgusted that you would think any other way!"

"I'm sorry but David is not my father he is just a man who put me in a magical wardrobe and you and Mary Margret are just two women who gave birth to me and then got split in a freak accident caused by that man who gave up his son for a weapon! None of you know how to be parents and none of you worried about your children when you did what your did. I don't feel close to any of you and I never have. I just want a normal, happy life like anyone else and I'm not stopping until I get it!" yelled Emma "Because this book is just a book . And Sometimes, I wish that my parents were just normal people from THIS world."

" These stories are our history and I wish you could see just how hard it was for David and I to be together so this family could be possible!" yelled Anna Sophia suddenly they see the light in the distance. "Now if you'll excuse us Gold and I have something to take care of. You , Hook, and Belle can join us if you want but I warn you it's magic that wants to destroy us." said Anna Sophia

Rumple leads the way and the others follow all run towards the light coming from the nearest barn.

" Zelena must have killed herself and her magic must have unleashed the portal." said Gold

" Yea I'm sure it was something like that." said Anna Sophia" The real question is can you close it?"

"I can try. " said Gold he steps in front of the door and opens them but before he can perform magic the suction from the portal sucks them down landing them in the Enchanted Forest.

The Enchanted Forest, several years ago.

"Well, it appears we're back in the Enchanted Forest." said Hook

"Well, thank you, Mr. Obvious none of us would have realized that after coming through a time portal." said Anna Sophia getting up and dusting herself off as the others did the same.

"The question is when?" asked Belle

Anna Sophia sees a 'Snow White' wanted poster. "I believe I know." said Anna Sophia ripping it off the tree.

"You know this is exactly the type of thing that would not happen in New York." said Emma

"No need to get anxious. We have been through worse we just need a plan." said Gold

"Any of you know how to get out of here?" asked Hook

"You think we know how to get back to the future? Do any of us look like Marty McFly to you?" asked Emma

The other laughed.

"Marty McWho?" asked Hook " Is that supposed to be humorous?"

"Yes. It was a comedy about a kid who traveled through time. Rumple and I watched it the other night." said Belle

"The kid's name was Marty McFly." said Anna Sophia "Gold, didn't know you were a Back to The Future fan."

"There is a lot you don't know." said Gold

"OK, someone explain this please." said Hook

" He was this kid who traveled through time with lightning and a Dorlaen ." said Emma

" Of course there isn't a storm right now and we don't have a car so his way is out." said Anna Sophia

" Lightning and a vehicle to travel through time? Is he some type of wizard?" asked Hook

"No, he's not a wizard… he's… Gold… can't you figure out a way to get us out of here?" started Anna Sophia

" How many times do I have to tell you things like that are out of my capability." said Rumple "Unless of course you happen to have a brain, a heart, some courage, and a baby whose pure of heart then I'd be able to repeat Zelena's plan and get home but your baby is back in Storybrooke so it is fruitless at the moment." said Gold

"You better think of something none of this would be happening if you thought before you killed Zelena and unleashed her magic!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Before he did what?" asked Belle surprised " No, Rumple promised me he wouldn't and even if he wanted to I have the dagger he wouldn't be able to do it without my permission." said Belle

"Yea, two problems though… He switched bodies with me and used mine to kill her and he gave you a fake dagger. He switched them on you I presume when he proposed." said Anna Sophia

" Rumple, you tricked me and lied to me?" said Belle in shock

"Belle, I'm sorry." said Gold

"You told me that you were trusting me with the dagger because you loved me and trusted me with your life. We're supposed to be getting married. How could you do this to me? You let Zelena turn you back into a monster." said Belle who takes the fake dagger throws it on the ground and walks away.

"Belle! Belle, please come back! I'm sorry. I'm Sorry!" yelled Gold starting to go after her. The others stop him. Emma looks at Gold

"Just give her some time she'll come back." said Emma."Right now we need a plan to get home. Do you have anything at your castle that might help?"

"I do have various objects. I don't know any that could help us…maybe… yes.. the fairy wand… yes that should be able to do it." said Gold

"Great. Then let's go to your place." said Emma

"Before we do. You might want to change into something more of this realm." said Gold.

They all go over to a clothes line. They each change into Enchanted Forest garb.

"You ladies look absolutely lovely." said Hook "And you look nice too, Rumplestilskin."

"I forgot what a bitch these outfits can be." said Anna Sophia getting used to her dress

"This dress is making some impression on my spleen." said Emma

"None the less they are marvelous on both of you. Shall we go find the other Rumplestilskin?" said Hook

Meanwhile, Belle walks through the woods and ends up on a dirt path. Suddenly she hears something or someone in the woods next to her. "Rumplestilskin, leave me alone!" she said going towards the sound. Someone grabs her from behind.

"Who are you? What are you doing on this road?" asked Snow White

"My name is Belle. I work for the Dark One… or I did I just escaped from his castle. I'm trying to get home." said Belle trying to make up an excuse.

"You really shouldn't be out here by yourself. There are many dangers out here the least of which is the Evil Queen. She's on the warpath looking for the bandit Snow White. Only her men and of course the Evil Queen herself ever come on this road. If I were you I'd go back to your Master's place. The Dark One's will be safer than out in the open." said Snow White

"I really have no intention of going back there." said Belle "There is evil that's taken root in him and it's just gotten hold too strongly. If only he could let the goodness out."

"I wish I could help you but I've never been in love. That's just not in the cards for me." said Snow White. "Now, excuse me I have work to do. "

Belle starts to walk back on the path.

Snow White chops down the tree and it falls in the middle of the road. Belle sees the others walk down the road. They walk up to her. They are about to say something when they hear horses and run for cover Belle trips over the tree and gets her dress caught on a stray branch. She is about to fix it when the horses suddenly buck and scare Belle making her fall over and Charming gets out of the carriage and sees the log and Belle. "Are you all right, Miss?" he asked her. "Wow, I'm sorry if this is too forward but you have the most enchanting eyes."

"Thank you. you are quite charming…. really live up to your name." said Belle

"What name? The only name I go by is James. Prince James." said Charming bowing

"I'm Belle." said Belle doing a curtesy in her blue and red plaid dress.

"Belle, what a beautiful name." said Charming

"What's wrong! " asked Kathryn from in the carriage.

"Worry not. It's just a fallen tree in the way. We will be on the road in no time." said Charming who helps up Belle."What are you doing out here by yourself, Belle?"

" I'm running away from my master."said Belle

"Your master?" asked Charming "You're a servant around here?"

"Yes. I work for The Dark One." said Belle

" Rumplstilskin? How did you end up with a monster like that?" asked Charming

" He agreed to protect my friends and family from the ogres attacking our kingdom if I promised to go with him and never return home. I just escaped from his castle within an inch of my life." said Belle. Belle knew her anger towards Gold shouldn't be forcing her to tell these lies but she was so upset that he would lie to her again after he promised not to go after Zelena and tricked her into finally marrying him to boot. She needed time to think and being with Charming seemed like the best way to get away from everything.

"Going on foot is not the smartest idea you should come with us." said Charming

Gold forms a fireball in his hand and is about to throw it. Anna Sophia holds him back "Have you gone insane! What are you doing! You are going to kill Charming and burn down this entire forest enviably killing all of us! Put the fireball out now!"

Belle goes over and gets in the carriage. Gold looks around for another outlet for his anger when he sees Snow White up in the tree. Gold uses his magic to manipulate Emma into moving her hand thus snapping a lose piece from the log in front of the group thus distracting Snow White and making her fall out of the tree. Charming and the men notice the tree has been cut and start searching for the bandit. Charming then goes back to the carriage to make sure the girls are ok and they start to drive on. Snow White runs into the forest defeated

"what the hell…" Anna Sophia says confused she gets up and dives trying to get on top of the carriage before it gets to far away. "No… no… no! This is not happening!" She starts to run after the carriage but it gets too far away. " You can't run from me! I will find you! I will always find you!" Anna Sophia runs back to Gold. "

You… you did this this! You just ruined my life you fucking bastard!" she leaps at him starting to strangle him. Gold knocks her back towards the nearest tree with magic. She then takes an arrow out of her bag and points it right at him "You have gotten too far this time, Rumplestilskin! I can't prove that you manipulated this but now it's time to pay the piper!" Anna Sophia was about to let her arrows go when Rumple disappears behind her and the arrow goes into the tree. Anna Sophia turns around and points her arrow at Gold again. Gold forms a fireball in his hand. "You truly want to go up against me, Dearie? You know you'll never win."

" Hold it… Hold it… before we all start killing each other. what's the problem?" asked Hook

"The problem is that the bandit was me this was supposed to be when Charming and I met and Gold just ruined it." said Anna Sophia

"I was the one that broke the twig." said Emma

"Why did you suddenly get the idea to put your hand down on a loose twig. It might seem like it was your idea but trust me it was Gold's… he couldn't burn down the forest so he does the next best thing. Takes away Prince Charming's true love… ME! Thus screwing all of us over! Again! See crap like this is why Belle left you!" yelled Anna Sophia "You said so yourself again that messing with the timeline can be extremely dangerous… did you leave your brain in Story brooke, Old Man or maybe the years are finally catching up to you." said Anna Sophia

" The timeline has already changed when Belle met Prince Charming. He already fell in love with Belle. I could see it in his eyes and no one… no one steal anything from me. So, I thought a trade would be best. His true love for mine." said Gold

"In the process you stopped yourself from ever finding your son. EVER!" hissed Anna Sophia

"What do you mean?… What do you mean?!" yelled Gold as Anna Sophia suddenly disappears from his grasp.

"No you don't, Dearie. You aren't getting away from me." said Gold he waves his hand and a black haired girl appeared in his hands again.

"Let go of me! Let go" yelled the girl

"Not until we finish our conversation, Dearie. Now, why won't I find my son?" asked Gold

"Son? I don't know you and I certainly don't know anything about your son. " said the girl

" Gold, I don't think that's her." said Emma

" Who else could it possibly be?" asked Gold

"Listen, what's your price for letting me go and forgetting you ever saw me? I'll pay any amount you want." said the girl

" I think you're right,Miss Swan. Anna Sophia would never bargain like that she'd kick me in the chest and then run until she got to the nearest cliff and then she'd jump to safety ." said Gold

"Which means this is the bandit Snow luck is finally on our side." said Hook "We can fix what Rumplestilskin screwed up with the bandit's help and get things to how they should be."

"How do you know who I am?" asked Snow White

" That's not important." said Gold putting Snow White down.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" asked Snow White

" Because, We want to help you get what you want, Dearie. A way out of dodge." said Gold

"You can get me out of this realm? How?" asked Snow White

" Aboard my ship. The Jolly Roger. It is the fastest sailing vessel in all the realms." said Hook

"How much?" asked Snow White

"We don't want money." said Hook

"Then what do you want? I know everything comes with a price." said Snow White

"We need you to perform a little task for us. There is a very valuable silver ring with an green stone in it. It is currently at King Midas's castle. We need you to steal it for us. Can you handle that?" asked Hook

" Midas's place? That could be very tricky to get into." said Snow White

"You don't think you're up to the task?" asked Hook

" Never said I wasn't up to the task." said Snow White "I'll do it although, I'd like to know who I'm working for."

"They call me, Captain Hook and this is my lovely first mate Miss Swan and of course you've met the Dark One he's an old… acquaintance who has something else quite valuable at stake but first the ring." said Hook

"What does the Dark One have at stake if you don't mind my asking?" asked Snow White

"Actually, I do mind you asking!" said Gold

"Now, here's the plan… we'll keep the prince occupied at the ball tonight while you go up and steal the ring." said Emma

"Deal." said Snow White

Snow White goes off into the woods.

"Now, let's go to my castle and secure a way home." said Gold who transports them on the hill by the castle and Gold changes into Timothy Osmundson.

"Why aren't we in the castle?" asked Emma "And why you look like Timothy Osmundson?"

"It's better if the pirate stayed back." said Gold "And if we're going to my castle the past version of me might be there. It's best if he doesn't see me."

" And He's quite right about my staying back with my history with Rumplestilskine he'd want to shoot me on sight." said Hook

"I'd take that bet "said Rumple from behind them." they turned around."I have been waiting a long time for this day."

Rumple starts to strangle Hook.

"No, don't kill him!" yelled Emma

"I don't know who you and your friend are, Dearie but go and let me enjoy this."said Rumple

" He is not going to hurt you. Believe me." said Emma

"No use reasoning with him he is too filled with anger over Milah." said Gold

"What do you know about what this man did to my wife?" hissed Rumple.

"Word travels." said Gold

"Listen. if you kill him you will never see your son again!" yelled Emma

Rumple let's Hook go.

"How do you know about my son. Are you a witch?" asked Rumple

"No. I'm the one who breaks your curse. I'm the product of true love." said Emma

"But I haven't done it yet." said Rumple

"You will and you succeed." said Emma

" If that's true that would mean…" said Rumple

"We're from the future." said Gold

"But time travel hash't been invented yet." said Rumple

"Well, someone cracks the code." said Emma

"We need something from your castle to reopen the portal that brought us here." said Gold

"There is only thing you could be referring to but it's quite dangerous, Dearie. I'd help you but first… you… do I find my son?" asked Rumple.

They all look at each other.

"Well?" asked Rumple

"Yes." said Emma

He takes them to the castle.

"Thank you for believing us." said Emma "I know time travel is hard to swallow."

"Not as hard as why I haven't kill him yet!" said Rumple indicating Hook

"It's not from lack of effort." said Hook

" Believe me you tried every way you could think of and he tried to kill you every way he could think of. In the end you just buried the hatchet." said Gold

" What business is it of yours?" asked Rumple to Gold

"You did it to help me with a serious situation." said Gold "That involved you as much as it did me."

"Really and what possible situation could make me not bury a hatchet in this man's skull?!" said Rumple

"Your father kidnapped Baelfire and my grandson." said Gold

Suddenly Belle enters with a bucket and scrub brush. She sees the others. "Rumplestilskin, you're back and you have guests. Is there anything you needed me to do."

"Belle." Gold and Emma said together

"Do I know either of you?" asked Belle

"No… The Dark One told us about you." said Emma

"Did he?" she asked coyly.

"No I didn't." said Rumple

"Yes you did." said Gold

"No, I didn't!" said Rumple "Now, Belle why don't you go read or whatever it is you do for fun, Dearie, come back and clean later. I'm very busy right now."

"You could ask me nicely." said Belle

"I could also turn you into a toad. " Rumple pointed out.

Gold goes in front of her " You even think of changing this amazing woman into a toad I'll turn you into a fly and feed you to her, you slippery crocodile!"

"Are you threatening me in my own home? Clearly, you don't know who you're dealing with, Dearie." said Rumple

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with. I'm dealing with a monster who's afraid of his own heart but that gives you no right to treat the woman you love in such a horrible manner! You might not understand your feelings for her you might want to even acknowledge them because you don't know if she'll ever feel the same but she does though she won't if you remain this monster." said Gold

"What? First all of you tell me that I don't kill the pirate for personal reasons and now I fall for the help. You must think I'd believe anything you tell me just because you claim to be from the future." said Rumple

"You put your anger with the pirate aside so the two of you could fight a common enemy… your father… Peter you and Belle had a rocky relationship but you made it through. In fact, you're getting married." said Gold

" How do you know my father? If he is up to his tricks again then tell Pan sorry but I'm not biting! And what was that about my getting married? That is impossible, Dearie. I don't love not anymore." said Rumple

" Pan didn't send us. I'd slit my own throat before I worked for him again but It's true you do love Belle. You wanted to kill me when I try to hurt her." said Hook

"Now, that I can believe." said Rumple

"Can we focus please?" asked Emma "You promised you'd help us get home."

"Yes, I can open your portal back home. I just need to get something from my vault first." said Rumple

"No, we can't go yet. We need to go to the ball at King Midas's." said Emma

"You come all the way from the future and you want to go to a ball?" asked Rumple

"We don't want to we have to. We changed things and this is the only way to change things back." said Gold

"We? You're the one who stopped it from happening." said Emma

"Do you have invitation or disguises?" asked Rumple

"I was just about to handle that." said Gold

"Allow me." said Rumple who changes the three of them into royalty with a glamour spell. "And so you don't stick out this is how you'll appear to one and all. Good luck. " said Rumple who suddenly transports them to the ball.

They enter and go to Midas. "I am King Midas father of the bride who have I to welcome to my home?" asked Midas

"I'm…" started Hook very nervous

"Prince Charles and I'm Princess… Leia." said Emma

"Announce Prince charles and Princess Leia." said Midas.

Gold shakes his head and then comes forward.

" And who else do I have the honor of welcoming?" asked Midas.

"I'm Prince Carlton." said Gold

"Announce Prince Carlton. " said Midas.

Meanwhile Snow White swings a grappling hook over the side of the wall and starts to climb. She finally gets to the top and then kicks open the tower door . She sees some guards and spin kicks them knocking them out. Snow White the runs to a door and kicks it open to reveal a bedroom. Snow White starts searching through trunks and drawers for the ring that was described to her.

Meanwhile, back in the ball room Gold looks and spots Belle across the room in a blue dress by herself. Charming and Abigail are standing now too far away " Would you care to dance, My dear." asked Charming

"I didn't wear my dancing shoes." said Abigail

"I could go to your chambers and fetch them for you." said Charming

"My hero." said Abigail sarcastically

"What's the problem, My Dear. You have been very cold ever since we've gotten here." said Charming

"This is not the time to discuss it." said Abigail

"As your husband I have a right to know if I have done something to upset you." said Charming

"Drop it. We will discuss it later." said Abigail

"I think we should discuss it now." said Charming

"You want to discuss it now? All right? Ever since we brought home that Belle person she is all you can look at and all you can talk about. So, you want to dance with someone dance with her." said Abigail

"My dear, I'm sorry." said Charming as Abigail is walking away from him.

Charming goes over to Belle "Belle, would you care to dance?" asked Charming

"Yes." said Belle

The two of them start dancing. Gold tries to make his way to the crowd towards them by taking different partners to get closer and closer as they all spin. As he manages to get close enough Charming whispers in Belle's ear and they leave together. Gold let's go of the person he was dancing with who happened to be Emma. He hurried after them. Charming takes her into a room to talk to her.

"I don't think I can go through with this." said Charming

"Everything will be fine, James. I promise." said Belle " But if you ask me Abigail is not the right girl for you. I think the right girl would be sweet but determined. A princess who is also warrior. And she might have a name like Mary Anna Sophia Margret… or something like that."

"Mary Anna Sophia Margret?" asked Charming

"Or maybe just as simple as Snow White." said Belle

"Don't see myself with Snow White…but, I hope whoever she is she's like you " said Charming going in to kiss Belle. Gold rams through the door.

"Step away from her now!" yelled Gold pointing a sword at him.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" asked Charming turning to him.

"I happen to be Belle's suitor." said Gold

"You never told me you were betrothed." said Charming

"I am. but not to this man. I've never seen him before in my life." said Belle

" Stay away from her." said Gold

"What will you do if I don't." said Charming

" You don't want to know but for starters I'll tell George and Midas you are cheating on Midas's daughter, Dearie!" threatened Gold

"Rumple? Rumplestilskin, what are you doing here? Don't answer that! Leave! Now! You can't control my life. You know that. Nothing is happening between David and I. " said Belle

"I'm sorry, Belle. I'm doing this for your own good. By the way, Prince James… I believe you are being robbed." said Gold

Gold and Belle disappear in smoke and end up in the woods outside the castle.

"Of all the selfish underhanded tricks!" yelled Belle

"Belle, I'm doing this for you." said Gold

"Rumple, you took me from David because you're jealous! It was for you not me. You want to do something for me then prove to me you care. Just leave me alone." said Belle

"You're right. I'm sorry." said Gold.

He looks up at the castle. "Where is that bandit. She should be down here by now." said Gold. "Stay here! I'll be right back. Don't move, Belle. Please." said Gold who vanishes.

James goes into the other room followed by Emma and Hook who had come up the stairs when they noticed that James and Belle were gone. Snow White finally finds the ring and is holding it up to get a better look at it. before pocketing it.

"Who are you?" asked Charming.

Snow White goes to the window.

"Not so fast, thief!" yelled Charming knocking her to the ground.

"You're a girl." said Charming in surprise.

" I'm a woman." said Snow White knocking him in the face with a jewelry box. "They call me Anna Sophia." said Snow White thinking quickly

"Stay right where you are." said Charming who goes towards Snow White. Suddenly, there is another Snow White.

"Sorry I'm in a rush, Your Highness." said Snow White.

"You go, Anna. I got this." said Gold in a Snow White disguise.

Snow leaps from the window and goes down the side of the castle and gets onto her horse.

Charming yells after her, " You can't hide from me! I will find you! I will always find you!"

"You'll have to deal with me first." said Gold who spin kicks Charming in the face.

Charming takes out his sword and points it at her. "I usually don't fight women." said Charming

"There is always a first time for everything I suppose." said Gold who kicks Charming in the face again.

" I will find your friend and I will get that ring back. You can do whatever you want to me." said Charming

"I love a challenge." said Rumple throwing him a sword then takes out one himself.

"A woman who knows how to sword fight? That's different." said Charming

"I'm gifted." said Gold

They start to sword fight with each other. Gold gets into it so much it seems as if he intends to kill in fact at the end of the fight he pins Charming to the wall and is about to go for the kill when he's held back but Emma and Hook.

"What's going on in here?" asked Hook

Charming and Gold fight and look at him. "Snow White, you don't want to kill him. ." said Emma

"I'm sorry got carried away and I'm not Snow White Dearie she is gone but she's probably heading to the harbor if you want to catch her.." said Gold

He then leaves the room and bumps into a guard. " Let my father and Midas know that I must leave the ball. I should be back in the morning." said Charming

"Why?" asked the guard

"My engagement ring was stolen by the bandit Snow White." said Charming

"Snow White?" asked the guard running down the hall. "The bandit Snow White was in the palace? I must alert the king right away!" said the guard running down the stairs. When Charming was gone and so was the guard they went over to the window.

"Mission accomplished with no help from you, Gold." said Emma as the group watched Charming ride after Snow White. A guard comes up next to them and tries to shoot Snow White with an arrow. Emma knocks him over knocking him out. Emma falls over and sees the ring. She puts it on her finger as runs more guards enter. Hook fights them off as Emma runs. Gold sees her put the ring on and goes after her. As they come down the stairs Regina enters the ballroom. Gold stops when he sees her. " Leia, wait… you have to wait until Regina leaves."

"That could take all night! Snow needs this ring now! " protested Emma

Emma goes down the stairs and is about to exit the ball room when a guard comes in. "That's her. That's the one who helped the bandit escape." said the guard.

Emma is suddenly surrounded and Regina ends up in front of her . "Going somewhere?" asked Regina

"Regina…" started Emma

"A bit informal. It's your majesty. Now, Snow White may have left the party early but I suspect your night has just begun." said Regina

"Why take an imitation when you can have the genuine article." said Gold coming out the darkness as Snow White.

"Snow white. I didn't think you were dumb enough to show your face at a royal ball when you are feared by this entire kingdom, barely escape and then show up again just for her and the other friend I found in the woods? You really shouldn't leave the look outs behind that's rather careless, dear. " said Regina

"Other one? What other one I didn't have a look out." said Snow White

"Come now, you're protecting her because you think I'll run off and tell Rumplestilskin that you have his girl… I'm not that cruel. Besides, you did me a favor I've been trying to figure out how to win the girl's confidence for some time now but now I don't have to because I can use her as a bargaining chip. So, Thank you, Snow White." said Regina. Regina turns to the guards. "Take both of them and let's go."

" First, not the entire kingdom fears me just everyone who believes those posters in other words, only the people who is stupid enough to believe the musings of heartless bitch written on pieces of paper." said Gold "Now, let them go. They have nothing to do with this. This is between you and me!"

" They are still in league with helping hide you and I'm afraid I can't tolerate that." said Regina "But don't worry, it won't be for long just until their execution."

Emma and Gold are thrown in a cage with Belle.

"Well, what's the plan?" asked Emma

"We wait until we get to Regina's." said Gold

"That's all you got? You're the fucking dark one do magic get us out of here!" yelled Emma "We're running out of time and it's all your fault."

"Rumple, you have to do something. Our future is at stake here." said Belle

"I know… I know. But I know this cage it's made to repel magic I can't get us out of here." said Gold"But we'll get our chance to fight this. Don't worry." said Gold who was slowly forming a plan in his head.

After what seems like a few days at least. They are all woken up an escorted down to the cells all three are thrown in the same one.

"Well? Now what?" asked Emma

"Now, we make sure that we get back on track. We need Charming and Charles to rescue us." said Gold

"We could just figure out a way to rescue ourselves." said Emma

"What's the fun in that, Dearie." said Gold

"Rumple, you have magic. Just get us out of here so we can get to Snow White and Prince Charming together." said Belle

"No, you're safer here." said Gold

" I wouldn't say any of us are safe here." said the woman in the next cell.

"And you're an expert on this, Dearie?" asked Gold

"I've been here a long time and we're only going to be here one more day. The queen plans to execute everyone in here. Tomorrow." said the woman

"Well, aren't you merry sun shine… listen, Dearie. You might be executed tomorrow but I guarantee the rest of us won't be." said Gold

"Actually, Snow. I imagine she'll kill you tonight." said the woman

"Wrong again, Dearie." said Gold who suddenly disappears from the cell.

He reappears in another part of the forest where he sees Snow White and follows her as she is walking through the woods and both get trapped in a net. Charming comes out from behind a tree laughing. "I told you I'd find you." said Charming "No matter what you do I will always find you."

"Is this the only way you can catch a woman by entrapping her?" asked Snow

"It's the only way to catch thieving scum." said Charming

"Well, aren't you a real prince charming." said Snow

"It's amazing how a sarcastic remark becomes a cute nickname."

"Who are you? Why do you look just like me." asked Snow

"I am you." said Gold

" No, you're not." said Snow

"Yes I am.." said Gold

" No, you're not." said Snow

" Both of you are giving me a headache. Please stop. By the way I have a name. It's James." said Charming

"I don't care." said Snow "Charming suits you. Now, cut me down, Charming."

"No, Snow White… don't worry I won't turn you in. I just want the ring you stole from me." said Charming

"That will be difficult considering you don't know which one of us is the real Snow White." said Gold

Snow realizes what Gold is doing. "She's right you can't be sure but I don't have your ring not the jewelry type." said Snow

"I noticed now give me the ring." said Charming

"I don't have your ring." said Snow White

" You don't?" asked Gold " You were supposed to steal that ring! How else is Hook supposed to take you out of this kingdom?" asked Gold

"Well, excuse me! I dropped it during the fight." said Snow

"You are completely useless." said Gold

" How dare you… who do you think you are anyway!" yelled Snow

"I'm the person who helped you escape though I wish I hadn't." said Gold

" One of you has my ring where is it?" said Charming

" my princess has your ring." said Hook coming from behind a tree. "Sorry allow me to introduce myself. I'm Charles… that was a lovely ball you threw the other night. My princess found a ring and went to find the owner but was unsuccessful."

"She has my ring?" asked Charming "Well that's three women who robbed me. Where is she?"

"That's the problem she was taken captive by the evil queen and taken to her castle." said Hook

"Not a problem it used to be mine. I can get you in but not from here. So, cut me down then you can get your prince, you can get your ring, you can stop being me, and I'll never have to see your Charming face ever again." said Snow. Charming cuts Snow White and Gold down. Hook pulls Gold over to the side.

"Rumplestilskin, what exactly are you doing?" asked Hook

"Well, Charles, I'm trying to get help for Leia and Belle. Belle is still very upset with me I thought I'd make it up to her." said Gold

They steal a carriage and as they ride they hit a bump and Snow White and Gold fall over Charming laughs. "You are really enjoying this aren't you Charming?" ask Snow and Gold together.

"It's not my fault that your face is plastered on every tree in the forest." said Charming he suddenly notice her grab something.

"What's that I thought you weren't the jewelry type?" asked Charming

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." said Snow

He goes to grab it from her.

"No, no careful that's a weapon." said Snow

"Dust?" he asked

"Fairy dust it's from a very dark fairy. It makes enemies into something much less threatening."

"Really?" laughed Charming

"She's quite serious." said Gold

"I'm saving it for someone." said Snow

"The queen?" asked Charming

"No, Bernadette Peters. Yes, the queen." said Gold

"The charges on her posters are lies but it hasn't stopped her from trying to kill me. It's why I had to steal from you I've got to get out of this kingdom. I was trying to get passage on a pirate ship." said Snow

"What did you do to incur her wrath?" asked Charming

"She blames me for ruining her life." said Snow

"Did you?" asked Charming

"Yes." said Snow

They stop in front of the castle.

"We're going to need some help." said Gold

"Wait here. we'll be back with help." said Gold and Snow together

After Snow and Gold talk to Ruby. Gold does a spell to synchronize himself with Snow White so anything he said or did she would say or do also. They take grappling hooks again and slowly climb up the side of the castle to Regina's chambers. Oddly enough Regina was looking at an apple. Snow White and Gold enter trying to sneak up behind her. Snow White prepares the dust to throw at Regina when she turns around. "I didn't think you were dumb enough to break out of the dungeon and then sneak back into your own home." said Regina " Though having a decoy was very smart…wonderful to see you, Rumple."

"You have something that belongs to me. I want it back." Snow and Gold say together

"A synchronizing spell. very clever." said Regina

"Don't come any closer." said Snow White and Gold together both holding up a hand.

"You think I'm afraid of fairy dust?" asked Regina

"This is dark fairy dust." said Snow White and Gold together

"How did you get that?" asked Regina

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that I intend to use it on you." said Snow and Gold together

"Do you really think turning into a bug will stop me?" asked Regina

"No but stepping on you will." said Snow and Gold together

"You plan to kill me? I don't think you have that in you, Snow White either of you." said Regina

Snow White throws the dust and Regina stops it and makes it disappear.

"Dark magic is my strong suit not yours." said Regina

"It is mine, dearie!" said Gold turning both of them into the dark one. "I am the one that taught you. Now, let Leia and Belle go or I will make you wish you never even heard of Rumplestilskin, Dearie!" yelled Gold forming a fire ball in his hand. He throws it at Regina who suddenly catches it and throws it right back at him. Gold and Snow disappear behind her and it hits the nearest wall. "Let them go, Dearie or I'll make you." said Gold

"Just try it." said Regina

Gold rips out Regina's heart and talks into it.

"Guards! I Release the prisoners." said Regina

"Are you sure, milady?" one of the guards asked

"Don't argue with me just do it!" she yelled

The guards left to release the prisoners and Gold puts Regina's heart back in her body and turning Snow and himself back into Snow White.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you. Guards! It's time you suffered as I did." she said as the guards came out.

"It was a mistake Regina. I didn't know that telling your mother about Daniel would cause her to end your marriage I was a child." said Snow and Gold together

"A child who never learned the most basic lesson all actions have consequences. " said Regina

"You can kill me Regina but this kingdom will never be yours." said Snow and Gold.

"She dies tonight." said Regina

"You can't kill one without killing both." said Gold

"Then that's just what I'll have to do." said Regina"Take them both away."

The guards take her away. Snow White and Gold are escorted to the square and tied to a stake

"So, who are you really and why are you dying with me?" asked Snow White

"I'm Rumplestilskin and you are not dying tonight, Dearie. We are both well aware of that." said Gold

Snow throws a fire ball setting the stake on fire. The others scream as they get there in time to see Snow White get set on fire. "RUMPLE! RUMPLE!" yelled Belle.

Everyone starts to cry and even later that night around the fire they are still crying especially Emma who realizes that she truly lost her family and things would never be the way they should be.

"Wait, I'm still here. We saw her die. If she had I would have faded from existence because I would have never have been born. She's alive… Snow White's alive."

"That means Rumplestilskin might still be alive too." said Belle

A lady bug and a beetle fly around them and Hook tries to kill them when Charming stops him and explains what Snow White told him. Gold suddenly lands on a log and transforms himself back to normal. "Rumple!" yelled Belle running over and hugging him. "I can't believe I almost lost you again."

" I'm sorry, Belle. It seems that every time I try to protect the ones I love it always comes out wrong because I let anger get in the way. You deserve someone much, much better than me. When we get back to Story brooke I'll step out of your life forever." said Gold

"No, Rumple, I don't want that. I was thinking about it and I once told Neal that I loved all of you even the evil parts if I leave you just because you killed someone else I would be a hypocrite. I hate that you lied to me but I think I understand why and I wasn't going to forgive you but when you were burning on that stake I knew felt all the same pain that I felt the first time we met and I know that I truly love you and that if you were willing to die to save Snow White then there is truly love in you." said Belle

"Speaking of which." said Gold. He goes over to the lady bug and snaps his finger changing her back. Emma suddenly hugs her making Snow White very uncomfortable. Snow White hugs Red. "O, and Rumplestilskin… thank you."said Snow turning to Gold

"Your welcome. Dearie." said Gold

"And Charming. I guess I should thank you too. You saved me." said Snow White

"It seemed like the honorable thing to do." said Charming

"I'm going to the stream to get water. I can fill your canteen if you like." said Snow who walks away.

"They are warming up to each other. Good this is good we're on the right track." said Emma

Gold walks up to Emma. "Let's talk about the new person shall we? What were you thinking, Miss Swan? If she was supposed to die. She was supposed to die. You are now the one ruining the timeline. Who knows what untold horrors her being alive could cost us. "

"Then let's take her with us." said Emma

"No, if she needs to die we need to kill her!" yelled Gold

"No! We can't kill her." said Emma

"Well maybe you can't but I can." said Gold forming a fire ball in his hand and throws it. Emma pushes Marian out of the way.

"Emma, you are being honorable but Rumplestilskin is right this time she isn't supposed to live." said Hook

"Gold, Belle doesn't want you to kill anymore." said Emma

"She doesn't want me to kill for revenge. This isn't about revenge this is about all of us!" yelled Gold

"We're taking her to the future… we are not killing her and that's final." said Emma "And if you feel so strongly perhaps we should see what Belle thinks."

" Fine. It's your funeral, Miss Swan." said Gold

They go talk to the woman who refuses to believe them so Emma knocks her unconscious. Charming comes over. "Have either of you seen Snow, she went to the stream to fill the canteens and she… the ring she took it." said Charming

"Do you know where she went?" asked Emma

"She was trying to get passage on a pirate ship. There is only one way to the harbor from here the troll bridge." said Charming running in that direction.

The others go after him when they realize that Snow doesn't have the dust anymore. Meanwhile at the troll bridge the trolls ambush Snow White and Prince Charming who both go about kicking their asses. Charming holds the trolls off as she runs. She turns back to let him know they are safe and sees that Charming is in trouble so she thinks fast and picks up the sand on the ground. Then goes back and threatens the trolls telling them that she has dark fairy dust and unless they let Charming go she will use it. They all back off running away. "You saved me." said Charming

"It seems like the honorable thing to do." said Snow

"But how you used the dust on yourself." said Charming

"Sand. Trolls aren't known for their cleverness." said Snow

The others watch as Snow and Charming exchange what they have to exchange. Charming takes out the ring and Snow White puts it on. Then they say goodbye and part ways. Suddenly, the others hear something from behind them. " So, what did I miss?" asked Anna Sophia

Emma hugs her " Mom, I'm so sorry. You're right. I missed you." said Emma

"I missed you too." said Anna Sophia

She looks over at the body. "Who's that?" asked Anna Sophia

"Just someone who was in a cell with me. Regina was planning on killing her but we've decided to take her to the future." said Emma

"Have you lost your fucking mind?! If this woman is supposed to be dead we need to kill her!" yelled Anna Sophia

"We're heroes. We don't kill people… that's what you always say." said Emma

"This is different this is a time travel thing… Gold messed up the time line you fixed it there is no need to mess things up again?!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Well, we're taking her. I'm not going to have blood on my hands." said Emma

"It's your funeral." said Anna Sophia

They go to Rumple's place. "We did it. Everything is back on track."

"And you brought another friend and some luggage." said Rumple

"So, how's the portal coming can you open it?" asked Emma

"I cannot." said Rumple

" What do you mean you can't! Listen you scaly skinned crocodile! You promised my daughter you can get her home and you are going to get her the fuck home or my arrow is going to make a new home in your goody bags!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Relax, I can do it. Rumplestilskin, hand over the black fairy wand." said Gold

"I don't just give away my possessions and I don't just take orders from people." said Rumple

"Do you take orders from yourself?" asked Gold changing back into himself "Now hand over the wand."

"You wouldn't hurt me you are me." said Rumple

" Then you know what I'm capable of now hand over the wand." said Gold

Rumple gives Gold the wand. He stares in amazement as they go through but suddenly grabs hold of Emma. "Wait, does my son forgive me?" asked Rumple

"Yes." said Emma

"Yes but what? What are you not telling me. Tell me or you'll never leave."

"He loves you and he forgives you but he dies. He dies to save us all don't let that be in vain." said Emma

"No, I can change it. I can save him." said rumple

"No, you think you can change the future but you can't just drink that potion you were making and forget you ever saw us." said Emma

Rumple drinks and let's go of emma as the portal closes. They all end up back in the barn and as they land the portal closes. Emma and Anna Sophia walk out of the barn and go to back to their place. Mary Margret, David, and Henry are in the living room dressed in formal attire. Emma and Anna Sophia go about hugging them all.

"We were worried you weren't answering your cell." said Charming

"I'm fine." said Emma

"Where have you been?" asked MM

"Somewhere very enlightening." said Anna Sophia

"I'm just glad to be home." said Emma

" So, you're not…" said MM and AS together

"No, this is where we belong in Storybrooke… Mom… Dad… Mom… I missed you." said Emma hugging them again.

"What changed your mind?" asked Anna Sophia

"That's rather rude." said MM

" Seeing you burn at the stake I realized how much I loved you and I was so worried that I would never see you again then when you were ok I hugged you and you looked at me and had no idea who I was. You acted as if I was a complete stranger and I realized I've been doing that to you… all of you ever since I got here. When Henry brought me to Story brooke he said he was bringing me to break a curse but he was bringing me home. I missed all of you." said Emma

"Come on, go get ready we have a wedding to get to." said Anna Sophia

In the woods everyone is gathered by the town well for the ceremony. A tent is pitched close by for the reception but everyone is standing around.

"It is my honor to aficate this most honorable union." said Archie "If anyone has an objection to this please speak or forever hold your piece."

No one said anything in objection.

"Belle and Rumplestilskin will not recite vows they have written themselves." said Archie

"Rumplestilskin, this thing we have it has never been easy." said Belle "I've lost you so many times to darkness, to weakness, and finally to death. Now, I realize I have not spent my life losing you I have spent my life finding you." said Belle

"Belle, when we first met I wasn't just unloved and unloving I was an enemy and had only brought me pain. My walls were up but you brought them down. You brought me home. You took away the darkness and brought the light. I owe more to you than I can ever say." said Gold "How you can see the man behind the monster I will never know."

"The monster is gone and the man beneath may be flawed but we all are." said Belle "Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket and sometimes the best tea cup is chipped."

They then kiss. Everyone is enjoying the wedding reception. The woman starts to freak out when she sees Regina. Emma goes over to Regina..."So, Regina. I brought a woman back from the past and she still sees you as Evil. I told her it was ok but maybe if she talks to you…" started Emma

"I understand." said Regina

Emma brings her over and Robin over. "Marian? Marian! I thought you were dead." he kisses and hugs his ex wife.

"Robin!" she hugs him

"Momma? Momma!" yelled Roland hugging her.

"You… you did this?" asked Regina

"I just wanted to save her life." said Emma

"You're just like your mother never thinking of consequences." said Regina

"I didn't know." said Emma

"Of course you didn't… congratulations, you just ruined my marriage." said Regina

Regina stomps away. The Charmings go after her "Regina, we need to talk about this." said Anna Sophia

"You are the last people I want to talk to! This entire Charming family does nothing but ruin my life and take away everything I love!" yelled Regina

" You know these are just mistakes. We were not aware that was Robin's old wife." said Anna Sophia

" Well here is something you should be aware of take one step near me and you'll burn!" yelled Regina

They step closer to try to reason with Regina but instead of a fire ball a blast of ice forms in Regina's hands and she uses it to freeze the Charmings into ice statues the force of her magic blows her back and when she gets up Regina has changed from an evil queen into an ice queen and everything around her has frozen over.


End file.
